Reality Shift - Tamers
by Atomspliter
Summary: It's a well known fact that Reality Shifters get everywhere. Azion, for example, ends up in the last place he would've ever expected. Landing in Digimon Tamers, he will discover his natural ability and fight with his new friends to save the world, before eventually departing. I, in no way, own Digimon or its characters. I only own Azion and Dragonomon throughout the entire story.
1. Entry

**I'm going to try something different. I'm not getting chapters of Gravity Falls out very easily. I need to try and write another Fanfiction before I can continue with it. So, that's where we are. We've all known that Azion ends up in Digimon, so time to start that up! Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

 _With every ending, there is a new beginning. My story starts in a world with deep roots in technology, threatened by that data coming alive. My name is Azion, and I'm a Reality Shifter. I'm certain that you've heard of me with Atom's story, you know, the Pyrus guy, partnered with Pyreon? No? Well, you're going to get to know me now! I could go on and on about who I am, how I became a Shifter, what Realities I've visited, but those are for another day. I know you're all dying to see my story!_

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Two data packets were moving quickly on a screen. Little did the people watching know what was truly going on. In the digital world, a small, white Digimon was trying to outrun a larger, faster one. "Uh, oh, maybe we should talk about this!" Said the smaller one. "If you give me a chance, I'm sure we can work it out!" The larger Digimon didn't stop. "I just wanted to play!" The little Digimon looked back.

"Okay." Said the larger Digimon. "Let's play." The smaller Digimon turned, and the larger one followed suit, laughing.

"I don't like this game!" They continued running, the larger Digimon catching up. The smaller Digimon tripped and began to roll. "Are you sure you're playing it right?" He stopped moving. "Aw nuts!" The little one looked back at the big one, when another Digimon came out of nowhere and rammed into the larger one. The two began to fight, with the new Digimon losing. It began to pixelate, then fired one final attack. A massive explosion ensued, sending the little Digimon flying. "Game Over!" The little one saw that the new Digimon had digivolved, and quickly destroyed his pursuer, destroying it. The little one continued flying higher and higher, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Traffic was bad, and people were honking left and right. Up above, a disturbance appeared, and a large cloud of fog came from it. The little Digimon also came with, still screaming. He appeared below a helicopter, and was spun around in the air by it. "Hey!" The little Digimon looked at the helicopter with curiosity, then looked down. "I hope the other Digimon here aren't as rude as that one." He thought.

* * *

Cards were on the ground, and two boys were playing with them. One of them grabbed two card, and placed them down. "Bullseye, baby! Dark Tyranomon digivolves to Metal Tyranomon, which makes you history!"

"Oh man, that hurt! That was like something I would do! How did you think of that?"

"What can I say? You're dealing with a super genius." The boy who made the play swiped one of the cards through a device, and numbers began to calculate.

"Yeah, in your dreams, dufus." The taller kid jumped down from their ledge, and began running. He turned back, running in place. "Takato! Will you hurry up? If we're late, Mrs. Sachi's going to make us stand in the hall again!" Takato poked his head down.

"I'll be right there! Don't leave without me!" Takato went back up, and began putting his cards away. He reached for some more when his tin fell over, spilling on the ground. He gasped as it fell. "Oh man!" In the falling cards, one stood out from the rest. It was blue, and as it fell, an image appeared and disappeared. Takato gasped softly as it landed, showing the image. He stared at it, like it was an alien. He jumped down, and grabbed it. "Wow. I don't remember having a card like this." He grabbed his device, and swiped the card. A bright flash blinded him, then his device shorted and shocked him. "What was that?" His device began beeping and smoking. "Um, this is new." Extremely large numbers were showing on the screen, all being multiplied by zero. Energy crackled on the screen. "Oh great! My card reader goes mental and I'm late for school again!" Takato quickly picked up his cards, and put them away. He put his tin back, and grabbed his backpack. He began running. "Thanks for waiting, Kazu!" Takato ran towards his school, and heard the bell as he approached. "Aw nuts!" He ran in, got into the classroom, and was quickly sent out to the hall. He sighed. The teacher stopped writing.

"I heard that. You know the rules. If you show up late, you'll have to wait."

"Who? Me?" Asked Takato. Most of the students began to laugh and chuckle at his expense. "I, I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Sachi." Mrs. Sachi didn't respond, and Takato reached into his pocket. He grabbed a notepad and two pens.

"Now, I want you all to pay close attention. This is going to be on your test." Takato sat down, and began doodling. He quickly drew a red, small dragon.

"Yeah, that works. Red is definitely a power color. I'll give him the strongest attack ever! Nobody would ever expect that, especially from a Rookie. I'm going to make him even better than Agumon! Call it Pyro Sphere!"

"Are you designing a Halloween costume?" Takato glanced up, then back down to his sketch.

"No, it's a Digimon. Don't you know anything?" Who he was talking to registered in his mind, and his eyes grew wide.

"Well Takato, despite your apology, you certainly don't seem very sorry about being late, do you?"

"Uh, yes?" Said Takato, as he looked up at Mrs. Sachi. He stood up. "Uh, I, I mean no, ma'am. Actually, I do mean yes, I mean, I, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" The class began to laugh again. Later in the day, after the bell rang for recess, Takato was still in the room. He looked out the window. "Now, what should I call him? Reddinofiremon. No, that's stupid. Blazingdragonlizardmon! Yeah, get real." He thought about it for another moment. "Hey, how about Guilmon? Cool! Now that's a name!" A dog sock puppet went in front of him and barked. Takato yelped, and stood up quickly. "I, I'm almost done, ma'am! I'm just taking a time out!" The girl with the sock puppet began to laugh, and Takato looked at her.

"You're kinda funny." She stood up and walked away.

"Um, you see, I'm having a really off day. The girl reached into her desk, and pulled out a long bag. "Bad flute!" She brought the sock puppet up.

"Bad!" It said.

"Okay." Said Takato to himself as she walked away. She went out the door, then poked the puppet back in.

"You better hurry up and write that apology!" The girl ran down the stairs. Takato sat back down and continued to work. The day in the city continued as normal. But inside one of the buildings, a situation was brewing. Disturbances were rippling across the entire network.

"I'm picking up an abnormal germination pattern." Said one of the people working. Someone was nearby, flicking a lighter cap on and off.

"Is it a wild one?" He asked.

"I can't tell yet, but the levels are increasing at an exponential rate! I've never seen anything like it!" Up above, a bad storm was brewing. People outside could feel the abnormal winds easily. Down below, small electrical surges were sparking all over the place. Takato was walking back to where his cards were, feeling the strong winds.

"Oh man, what else can go wrong?" He saw an electrical surge bounce across the ground, heading for where he put his cards. "I hope my card reader isn't busted!" The clock on their small hideout sparked as he went in, then began going very quickly. Takato climbed up, and gasped. His tin was glowing, and sparking. He finished climbing up, and picked up his tin. He began shaking it, and it opened. A bright light filled the area, and Takato gasped. His card reader was what was glowing so brightly. It began to change, becoming less and less rectangular. When it stopped glowing, it was an entirely different shape. "Hm?" Takato looked at it a bit closer. "I'm dreaming." He reached out to grab it. "Wait a minute, this is real!" He grabbed it, and picked it up. "It's impossible." He looked at it at a few different angles."I'm going nuts. I'm sitting inside of a dinosaur, with a Digivice. Right." He pressed one of the buttons, and the screen changed. He pressed it again, with the same result. Both screens were empty. "Hey, it's empty." The storm continued to build, and the small Digimon rested on a higher building in the park. He looked around, and felt sad.

"For a place with so many people, how come there's nobody to play with?" Down below, Takato ran towards his house.

"Thank you so much, have a good day." Someone came out of the bakery, and Takato ran past her.

"Hey Mrs. Misava!"

"Takato, slow down!" Takato ran inside, and slid past the kitchen door.

"Woops!" He walked inside quickly. "Hey dad, I'm home."

"Huh? Oh, hi son. What'd you learn at school"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff." Takato stopped at the stairs. "Two plus two equals four. I got a lot of homework, call me when dinner's ready." He got his shoes off and ran up the stairs. His mom walked to the stairs.

"Takato, thanks a lot!" She said.

"What's up?" Asked his dad. Takato continued going up the stairs.

"Oh, nothing. In some families, kids actually give their mothers a hug when they come home from school." She walked away.

"Hmm?"

* * *

Takato tossed his backpack onto his desk, and dumped out his cards. His Digivice fell onto his desk as well. He began sifting through his cards. "Where's that Blue Card?" He couldn't find it. "It's gone." He stopped looking. "It is just a game. But in the real world, games don't just change shape on their own." He thought back to when he swiped the Blue Card. "That's gotta be it! That Blue Card made it transform! It's not from this world!" He picked it up again. "So if I'm right, then I'm" lightning flashed, and Takato looked at where it came from. He saw a building with two tall towers. Lightning flashed again, seeming to strike it. Takato walked up to his window, and looked down at his Digivice again. "Well, if I am right, then this thing is a real Digivice!" He grabbed his sketch. "Which makes me" he tried to swipe it through, but it didn't fit. His smile turned into a frown. "Aw, it's stuck!" He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Don't tell me I've broke it already!"

"Takato! Come down! Dinner's ready!" Called his mom.

"Okay!" Called Takato. He put his digivice down, and walked away.

"Before it gets cold, please!" Takato didn't look back as his Digivice's screen went red, and it sparked.

"Coming mom." His sketches began to get drawn into the Digivice's swipe zone, and were scanned. Takato heard one of them rip off of the spiral at the top, and looked back. The Digivice continued to scan everything Takato had drawn. "Whoa!" When it ran out of his work, it stopped scanning and the red glow returned normal. Takato only watched as the last few papers went down. He walked up to his desk again, and an image of an egg appeared on his Digivice. "Huh? A Digiegg?" He smiled, and grabbed his Digivice. "My very own, real life Digiegg!"

"Takato!" The rain continued to pour outside, all through dinner. Takato went back upstairs, with a rubber band, and put it around his drawings. He slept soundly, holding his Digivice as he slept.

"Guilmon." He mumbled in his sleep. "DigiArmor, Energize!" He continued to sleep. "Guilmon." Within his Digiegg, Guilmon continued to prepare.

* * *

Elsewhere, a light shone in an alley. Someone came out of the glow, and slumped against one of the buildings. "Where, where am I this time?" He asked. He looked around, and saw a light in the street. Ripples began to extend out of it. "No way." He felt a sudden tiredness overtake him as fog erupted. "No, not now! I need to see this!" The person fought off his sleep. Takato looked down from above.

"Wh-what's happening?" He asked to himself. He looked down to see a girl. She removed her glasses, and stared down a large Digimon. The guy gasped.

"Of course." He said to himself. "Of course I end up in Digimon Tamers." His tiredness overcame him again, and he couldn't fight it back. "No, just a little, longer." He fell backwards, succumbing to his Realital Sleep.

"It's Lynxmon versus Renamon." Said the girl. A Digimon appeared behind her as she got out of the way. Renamon looked up, and got up. She took a step before she was rushed by Lynxmon. Takato gasped. The girl looked at the two battling Digimon. "Renamon, digimodify." She looked at a few cards, then spun one in her fingers. Takato gasped again. "Speed, Activate!"

"A Digimon tamer." Said Takato. The girl swiped the card, and Renamon smiled at Lynxmon as she vanished from under him. She went up behind him, right into Takato's view. Guilmon watched from his Digivice. Renamon seemed to look in their direction, then back at Lynxmon. She closed her eyes, and started to glow a bit.

"Diamond Storm!" She said. The attack struck Lynxmon quickly, and destroyed him. He began to dissolve into a large amount of data. Guilmon growled inside his Digiegg. Takato woke up in his bed, and looked around. He looked at his Digivice.

"I'm alive." He said. "Good game." He went to his window, and looked out at the same building as last night. "There's definitely something weird about those towers." He opened his window.

"Hey! Good morning! It's about time you're up!" Takato looked down to see his dad.

"Uh, good morning, dad."

"Uh huh." He replied. "So, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Asked Takato. He hid his Digivice behind his back and laughed nervously. "Nothing."

"Oh, a secret, huh?"

"Uh, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were my age, do you remember anything about Digimon? I mean, did they have them back then?"

His dad laughed. "'Fraid not."

"Aw, too bad." Takato thought of something else. "Hey, what if wasn't just a TV show or a game? Wouldn't it be amazing if they really existed?"

"I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Takato laughed again, "no reason. Never mind. Thanks dad!" Takato went back in his room.

"You're welcome, I guess." His dad went back to work. Takato looked at his Digivice.

"Well, I'm sure they're real. They gotta be. Gotta be!"

* * *

The little Digimon watched people go by. "Huh. I wonder why those funny metal Digimon keep spitting up all these people. They must be good fighters! Either that, or this is the worst case of indigestion I've ever seen!" He turned around, and looked into an alley. "Huh?" He walked up to the guy that passed out the night before. "Who's this?"

* * *

Takato went into the hideout, and explained what happened. His friends showed disbelief. "But it's true! You gotta believe me! Guys, I'm not kidding. Digimon are real! I saw them, Digimon, real ones, fighting right in front of me! Two of them were going after each other, it was incredible! It was raining and" Kazu put his hand over Takato's mouth.

"And then your eyes opened, and you were back in bed like nothing had ever happened."

"You saw them, fighting on the bed?"

"No!" Mumbled Takato. He pulled Kazu's hand off. "Listen! This was not a dream! I'm not making it up!" He looked at his hand. "Numb. My hands were numb from the rain! It was so cold!" Kazu started laughing.

"Hey, maybe you made your own cold puddle!"

"What?" Asked Takato.

"That's some dream."

"More like a bedwetting nightmare!" Said Kazu.

"I did not wet the bed!" Yelled Takato.

"Maybe he froze his hands wiping his baby tears!"

"Hey!" Kazu jumped down.

"Poor Mr. sleepy head made his own waterbed!" Takato's other friend jumped down and ran off as well.

"I didn't wet anything!" Called Takato.

"Nice story Takato!" Takato leaned back inside the small room.

"It was real. I saw them. And her. Who was that girl? What a tamer." He thought of something. "Wait a sec." He opened his tin. "Her Digivice! It's the same." He grabbed his. "Mine is exactly the same." He noticed something. The Digiegg had opened. "My Digiegg's hatched. Aw, I missed it." He sighed. "Good thing I don't have any real pets, I can't even keep track of a digital one." He began looking through his Digivice, seeing nothing but the broken egg. "But where could he be? I've got to find him!" Takato swiped once more, and saw something akin to a compass. "Whoa! Is that a compass?" It kept pinging, and eventually settled on a direction. "Why'd it stop?" Takato looked through a small hole, and saw the same building.

* * *

A data packet was charging through. "High level wild type. Bio-Emergence is now imminent.

"Primary tracer, active. Shall I stop him?"

"Not just yet." The man kept flicking his lighter. "Keep the tracer on it. I'm interested to see what this one does."

"Affirmative. Locking now."

* * *

Takato put a string through the loop on his Digivice, packed his cards, and put the necklace on. He jumped down, turned a bit, and began to follow the compass. "This way." He began running. "I'll show them! I'll show everybody!" Little did he know what was transpiring in the Digital Plane. "Digimon are real! And I'm gonna prove it!" Guilmon ran through one of the layers, heading for the real world. He followed a shifting, digital pathway. It suddenly flashed, becoming more real. In an abandoned area, a beam of light went up.

* * *

"Terriermon, Digivolve to" the little girl playing with Terriermon looked out the window, and saw the beam. Terriermon flopped forward. "Whoa. Pretty." She stepped towards the window. "Henry, come here!" Henry was typing on a computer. "Look at the pretty light!"

"Huh?" Henry looked to his left and saw the beam as well.

* * *

The girl that Takato saw in his dream was under an overpass, listening to music. She felt something off, and looked to her left. She saw the beam of light as well. "Something's coming." The beam of light died down, and the girl quickly left.

* * *

Takato looked up at the vanishing beam, and continued running. He peeked down an alley, and continued his trek. He slid down a pipe, and continued to run. He looked at his compass, and it showed his the direction. "I'm almost there." He wiped below his nose, leaving some grime. He continued on, going sideways through the narrow alley. He peeked down a the next part, seeing a place he needed to crawl through. "Ew, gross." He began crawling. "I don't even want to know what that smell is." His hand landed on a rat, and he yelped. His head bashed into the ceiling, and he held it. Four rats ran out in front of him as he continued crawling. When he got out, he saw a circular pit with pipes and wires coming out. "Whoa." He got up, and walked forward. He looked down, and saw a similar scene to the one he saw the night before. The glow began to retreat. Takato grabbed his Digivice, and saw that he was at the place it was leading him to. "This is it. He's all mine." The glow continued to retreat.

* * *

The data packet continued to accelerate, then stopped. "He's going to breach! I can't stop him!"

"Where?" Asked the guy with the lighter.

* * *

Takato walked down the stairs into the pit. The light was almost gone.

* * *

"Location, West Shizuku."

* * *

The light faded completely as Takato got to the bottom of the stairs. He watched a massive shadow explode into a huge cloud of fog that covered the entire area. Takato held onto the railing, trying to not get blown back. "Nice entrance." He looked up. "So hard to see." He saw a figure in the fog. "Well, is it? It looks like him." Guilmon raised his head, then opened his eyes. "It is him! Wow! He's perfect!" Guilmon sniffed the air, then rubbed his nose. He began moving different parts of his body. "He's amazing! Oh man! And real! He's actually real!" Takato stepped off the stairs. "A real, live Digimon!" Two rats moved in front of Guilmon, who looked at them with curiosity. He smiled, and smelled again. "Hi there, my name's Takato, and I think I created you. Guilmon?" Guilmon raised his head and charged up his attack. Takato watched as he launched it at the two rats. Guilmon laughed a bit as Takato shielded his eyes from the explosion. "Uh, gesundheit?" He looked at where Guilmon attacked. "Well, I guess you don't like rats, do ya?" He looked a Guilmon again, who began sniffing again. He looked at Takato, who fell backwards. "Okay, just stay calm! Everything's going to be fine!" Guilmon stood up and faced Takato. "Here's a plan: Ice Cream, then run!" Guilmon smiled. "Or not!" Takato put his arms over his head. "Please, don't do it!" Takato couldn't control his fear. "Guilmon, stop!"

* * *

The guy began to wake up, and rubbed his head. "Are you okay?" He looked at where the voice came from to see the little Digimon.

"Huh?" Asked the guy. He sat up, stretching his arms. "How long was I out this time?"

"How long were you out?" Asked the little Digimon. "Is that some kind of game?" The guy smiled.

"No, Calumon, it's not a game." Calumon looked at the guy.

"What's your name? And can I play with you?" The guy smiled.

"Sure, you can play with me. I need you to help me find someone. Think you could help me? As for my name, it's Azion."

"Nice to meet you, Azion!" Calumon thought about what Azion asked. "So, who do you need help finding?"

"Do you remember seeing a kid in a blue shirt with brown hair? Had something around his neck that he was looking at?"

"Huh?" Asked Calumon. He began thinking. "Oh yeah! I did!"

"Can you show me where he went?"

"Sure thing! Come on, this way!" Calumon began to rush off, leaving Azion no time to get up.

"Hold up! Give me a second!" He quickly got up, and followed Calumon.

* * *

 _Guilmon is alive, and Takato is scared silly. Takato is having trouble processing everything that's going on, so I think I'm going to try and help him. Of course, I shouldn't let him know exactly what I am yet. Hopefully I'll be able to break it to him as some point. But for now, I need to focus on what needs to be done. Hopefully he'll accept help from a stranger._


	2. Gaining Trust

**Another month, another chance for me to catch up with fanfiction! Hopefully things don't go too far awry this time. I'm planning on posting far more often this month than last month! You guys have my word! (But don't hold me to it too tightly)**

Well, I'm here now. Guess I'm not as lucky as Atom. Good thing I have a bit of help in finding Takato. I just hope I get there in time to see their first encounter. That'll be fun to watch. Here's hoping!

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Calumon kept running. "This is fun!" He said.

"Could you slow down a bit?" Asked Azion. "I'm not as fast as you!" He was falling behind.

"Huh?" Calumon stopped immediately, and Azion tripped over him. "Whoops. Sorry!" Azion rubbed his arm where it landed.

"No problem." Said Azion. He got back up. "Now, can you continue showing me where he is?"

"Just a bit further!" Calumon started moving again, then took a quick right. "He went in here!"

"Thanks Calumon!" Said Azion. "I know where to go from here!" Azion rushed down the alley.

"That's it?" Asked Calumon. "Aw, I wanted to play some more."

"Don't worry Calumon!" Called Azion. "You'll find plenty more times to play!" Calumon smiled again.

"I'll see you around!" Azion turned and began moving through the alley the same way Takato did.

"I just have to move a bit faster." He picked up the pace a bit, then got to a wider area. He ran forward, then looked at the small tunnel. He looked at his arm, and tapped the watch on it. Light came out of it. "I'm not putting my hand on a rat." He began to crawl through.

* * *

Guilmon looked at Takato, then took a step forward. Takato put his arms in front of him as Guilmon came closer. "Oh no! I've created a Digimon and now he's going to blast me to smithereens!" Guilmon stepped up to Takato, and sniffed him. Takato was trembling, scared out of his mind. Guilmon then nuzzled him. "And the last thing I'll hear is that horrible growl!" Takato moved his arms, and looked at Guilmon. "Huh?" Guilmon was looking at him. "You're not going to attack me?" Guilmon seemed to smile. "This is the coolest." They both continued to stare at the other. Azion ran up above.

"Dang it." He said to himself. "Missed it." Takato smiled, then laughed a bit.

"I really created you." He said. "And you're mine! I can't believe it! My own real, live Digimon!" He took a moment. "Hi, Guilmon." He put his hands up, and Guilmon put his head between them. Takato laughed, the rested his head against Guilmon. Azion smiled.

"Well, I didn't miss the best part." Takato opened his eyes again.

"Time to get home." He said. Guilmon leaned into him, knocking him over. "Hey! Get off of me!" Guilmon nuzzled him again. "Stop it!" Azion chuckled, and Guilmon looked at him.

"Need a hand?" Azion walked down the stairs. Guilmon got off Takato, who got up to look at Azion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me?" Asked Azion. "Well, my name's Azion. I saw you run down this alley, and decided to see what was going on. Most kids don't tend to go down dark alleys like you did." Takato laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, uh"

"Don't worry, I know what happened now. This is your Digimon, right?"

"Huh?" Asked Takato. "How did you know?"

"I took an educated guess." Said Azion. "I mean, not many kids have a Digivice and are standing next to a Digimon, right?" Takato looked at Guilmon, then at his Digivice.

"Right." He said. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you! I really need to get home now."

"And how are you planning on getting home?" Asked Azion. "The alley you came through is too small for your Digimon, right?" Takato gasped.

"You're right." He looked at Guilmon. "How am I going to get you home?" Azion laughed a bit.

"I haven't been here long, but I know that there's at least one more way out. Come on, let's go look for it." He walked back to the stairs, and began climbing up. Takato and Guilmon followed him.

"What do you mean you haven't been here long?" Asked Takato. Azion looked at him. "Uh, if it's not too much to ask!" Azion smiled.

"Should I tell him the truth, or make up a lie?" Wondered Azion. "Atom gave info to Dan after losing a battle, but should I just come out with the truth? Probably not. I'd rather not have him saying it everywhere." He closed his eyes. "My family just moved here for a few months. My dad got a new job here that'll last for the same duration. When it's done, we're gone."

"Wow, really?" Asked Takato. "Where are you from?" They got to the top of the stairs.

"America." Said Azion. "My dad works at a contracting company, helping others out."

"That's cool." Azion looked to his right.

"There we go, just as I said. Another exit."

"Thanks!" Said Takato. He looked at Azion again. "Well, this is goodbye, I guess." Azion smiled.

"For now." He said. "We'll see each other around." He held out his hand, and Takato grabbed it. They shook, and Takato looked at Azion's watch.

"Hey, what's that?" It sparked a bit.

"Don't you need to be getting home?" Asked Azion, dodging the question. Takato's eyes widened.

"You're right! I gotta go! See ya!" He rushed down the other alley. Azion sighed.

"That was close." His watch sparked again. "Ugh, I wish Marucho was here. He'd be able to fix this thing easily." He tapped his watch again. "Stupid Bakumeter, work!" He tapped it again, and it buzzed. "Huh?" It flashed brightly, blinding Azion for a second. He felt it coming off, and heard it hit the ground below. The light stopped, allowing him to look at it. The wrist strap moved to the top while the rest of the Bakumeter changed shape. It became bigger, and less round. It stopped glowing, revealing a Digivice. "What the?" Azion reached down and picked it up. "Jeez. And I thought this couldn't get any weirder." His Digivice flashed, and Data appeared on the screen. Azion's hand glowed, and the screen began to glow brighter. An image of Guilmon appeared on it, along with an image Azion was familiar with: Drago. The two combined, showing a new Digimon. "The heck?" The Digivice stopped glowing, and the screen was filled with a DigiEgg. "Okay then." It pulsed. "No idea what Digimon it is, but I guess I'll see later."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Takato called. "Okay, you've gotta be really quiet." He whispered to Guilmon.

"Hey kiddo." Said his dad. "You're home late." He looked back at his newspaper.

"Dinner's almost ready." Said his mom.

"Uh, great!" Said Takato. He walked past the kitchen door while his dad looked away, the signalled to Guilmon to follow. Guilmon walked past, covered by a box. Takato's dad looked back.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Asked Takato.

"That box you got."

"Oh, the box." Said Takato. "It's like," he laughed nervously, "it's a box, to hold things." He went up the stairs.

"Don't be dragging any more trash up there, Takato. You know I'll just end up throwing it out again later."

"Okay!" Called Takato. His dad got up. "You have to stay under the box." He muttered. His dad peeked around the corner.

"Takato?" Takato looked at his dad surprised, then began laughing nervously.

"Come on Guilmon!" He whispered. Takato tried to bring the box up a bit.

"Need a hand there, son?"

"It's okay, I got it!" Replied Takato, still nervous. The box suddenly moved on its own, charging up the stairs. Takato's dad peeked around the corner again.

* * *

Takato sighed, having gotten the box to his room. Guilmon flipped it up, and charged to his desk. He sniffed Takato's backpack, then brushed everything off his desk. "Hey! Don't do that Guilmon!" Guilmon looked at him as he walked up.

"Guilmon?" Asked Guilmon.

"Listen Guilmon, you've gotta stay out of trouble. You can't keep blasting things and knocking stuff over. I mean, my mom yells at me when I bring a box home, but a digital dinosaur? I don't think she'd ever be able to stop yelling. Understand, boy?"

"I Guilmon?" Asked Guilmon.

"Right!" Said Takato. "I'm Takato." Guilmon looked at him.

"Ta-ka-to-mon?" Asked Guilmon. Takato's smile turned into a frown.

Takato took a breath. "I'm not a Digimon. Takato."

"Takatomon." Said Guilmon, matter of factly.

"No, I'm a human being! Now, how can I explain this. Let's see now." He thought for a second. "That's it! I've got just the thing! Wait." Takato went over to his bed. "It's a good thing I hid this from mom. Everything I think is cool she thinks is trash." He continued rummaging around, and found what he was looking for. He slipped the goggles over his head, and looked at Guilmon. "See Guilmon? A Digimon Tamer!"

"Ooh! Goggles!" Said Guilmon.

* * *

"Sir, there's another one trying to bioemerge. Initiating tracking sequence. Computer is acquiring a lock on the target."

"Stand by, the data stream is congested. We may not get a visual."

"Send a tracer." The man continued flicking his lighter.

"Bringing a tracer online."

"It's closing in on the target."

"Heh. Run rabbit run."

"Computer is rendering. Visual completion in T minus 5 seconds."

The man closed his lighter. "Well now, it seems you've lost the race, my little friend." The Digimon on screen continued running, then turned back to the tracer.

* * *

Takato was sleeping next to Guilmon, who was in his box. His dad opened the door a crack, and peeked in. "Wow, bad breath." Muttered Takato. His dad took a whiff, smiled, and closed the door.

"Yeah, bad breath." Muttered Guilmon.

* * *

"Come on age cream, work your magic." Said Takato's mom.

"You know honey, I've been thinking" started Takato's dad.

"Oh, did it hurt?"

"Yes, exactly. Uh, well, um, Takato, being an only child, can get, you know"

"No way."

"But honey, I haven't even said anything yet!"

"And you don't have to! We can't have pets here."

"Right." Takato's dad sat down. "We could hide it!"

"It's not a question of hiding it. What kind of lesson would we teach Takato if we tell him it's okay to break rules whenever he wants? Besides, we both know Takato's not old enough to take care of a pet." Takato's dad attempted to speak. "And don't say that you'll take care of it until he's old enough." Takato's dad shut his mouth.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Said a girl.

"Not a beautiful as you." Replied her friend.

"Oh you!" A beam of light went up nearby, followed my a large fog cloud. The girl looked up. "What's that?" The guy looked as well.

"Um, the northern lights?" Rika ran up.

"Another one's coming through!" She thought. She put on her glasses. "Get in gear Renamon, or we'll miss all the fun." She ran further into the fog. "There it is." She took off her glasses as Renamon came into the fog. "Renamon."

"I'm on it." Renamon's eyes glowed as she peered into the fog. Rika held up her Digivice, and it pulled up the Digimon.

"Goblimon. Let's see. He cheats, got a fireball goblin strike. Ugh, it's just a rookie! Where's the sport in that? Walk all over him, Renamon."

"He's toast." Renamon jumped up as the Goblimon charged. She landed a strong kick to his torso, and jumped back. Goblimon scratched where he was struck, then charged at Renamon, swinging his club. She dodged, then uppercutted him. "You missed." Goblimon tried to catch Renamon again. Outside the fog, the couple was kissing. They didn't notice someone near them.

"Is that your special attack?" Asked Calumon. The guy looked at him.

"Who are you, little dude?" The girl looked at him.

"Oh! What a cute little toy! Did you get that for me, honey?"

"Hey, you know what?" Asked Calumon. "You're going to have to open your mouths much, much wider if you wanna swallow each other."

"Wh-what did you say?" Asked the guy.

"And alien!" Cried the girl. "It wants to swallow our brains!"

"Don't do it man! I need my little brain!" The two ran away.

"Hey!" Called Calumon. His ears shrunk into his head, then the red triangle in his head began to glow. Azion ran up, holding his Digivice. Calumon looked at him. "Azion?"

"No time Calumon." Replied Azion. He ran past Calumon. "I've got to get somewhere! As do you! Head towards the fog!"

"Uh, okay!" Said Calumon. "Maybe I can help them!" Calumon started heading towards the fog. Inside, Goblimon charged Renamon again, and again missed.

"Missed again." Renamon kicked him in the face. Goblimon charged, and dented a fence instead of hitting Renamon. "Whoops." She landed. "Oh so close." She taunted. Goblimon swung at her again, and she again dodged. "He's not losing strength, Rika."

"Yeah, this is boring. Let's see, which one?" She grabbed a card. "The Boost Card." She swiped it through, and her Digivice analyzed it. "Digimodify! Hyper Chip Activate!" Renamon glowed with extra energy, and Goblimon glowed with a red light. He Digivolved. "He Digivolved?" Asked Rika. "But how? He shouldn't be able to!"

* * *

Guilmon woke up, and went to the window. Takato slowly came to, and looked at him. Guilmon growled. "Hey." Takato yawned and got up. "What's wrong boy?" Takato walked towards him. "Guilmon?" Takato pulled back the curtain. "There's nothing there." Guilmon continued to growl. Takato looked at him, confused.

* * *

The new Digimon smashed the ground, sending debris towards Rika and Renamon. "Renamon, I'm going to be very vexed if you lose."

"Don't worry Rika, just watch." Renamon jumped, and stood next to a small structure. The Digimon smashed into it, trying to hit her. It turned, and Renamon kicked it to the side. She then lunged at him and kneed him, then started throwing punches. He skid back, and stayed down. Renamon landed softly on her feet. "Is that all you got, big boy?" The Digimon started to get up. "Diamond Storm!" The crystals slammed into the Digimon, critically damaging him.

"That's more like it, Renamon. Not even a champion level Digimon can stand in our way anymore." The Digimon exploded into data. "Now, download Fugamon's Data." Renamon absorbed everything that was sprayed about. "Next time, you'll win without my help." Rika smiled.

* * *

Takato's dad put out a sign the next morning. Takato snuck down the stairs, and looked around the corner. He peeked into the kitchen, and down the hall. He went into the main part of the building and got his shoes on. He then attempted to go through the door. "Takato!" Called his mom. Takato looked towards where his mom was, grabbing a piece of bread. "Do you remember that time you found a cat and brought it home?" Takato began stuffing bread into his pockets, and quickly got the piece of bread he was eating down.

"I didn't just find it, mom. That old lady gave it to me, remember?" He continued stuffing bread into his pockets.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you that we can't have any pets. Are you listening? Takato?" Takato's mom went to the door, and looked in. "Whatever animal you have in your room, you're just going to have to take it back, okay?"

Takato laughed. "Mom, you're crazy! An animal." Takato quickly got outside, away from his mother's prying eyes. He looked up to his room. "Guilmon! Come down here!" Guilmon jumped down, almost landing on Takato. "I said down here, not on me!" Takato got up.

"Sorry."

"Man, you're heavy!"

"Heh! Yeah!" Agreed Guilmon. Takato lead the way back to the construction area he found Guilmon at, and began setting up a small place for Guilmon to stay for a while.

"I'll just lean that there, and that there. Guilmon! Don't eat that!"

"Okay." Takato finished setting everything up.

"It's not pretty, but it should do. Now Guilmon, since you can't stay at home, you're going to have to stay here while I go to school, okay?"

"Go school?" Asked Guilmon.

"I know. I wish they had a class on Digimon. I'd have the best show and tell ever! Now, I can't take you to school, but when I get home the two of us can play all afternoon, okay? So stay in that box." Takato turned to leave, then remembered the bread.

"Play now!" Said Guilmon.

"I wish I could." Said Takato. "If you get hungry, eat this." He dumped all of the bread in his pockets in front of Guilmon. Guilmon sniffed it, then looked at Takato. "Huh? Oh, yeah. This is food." Takato bent down and grabbed a piece. "You eat it, see?" Takato opened his mouth wide, and took a bite of the bread he grabbed. He swallowed. "Now you." Guilmon looked at the bread, and grabbed a piece. He shoved it in whole and chewed it while Takato finished his and brushed his hands off. "Now stay here and be quiet. I'll see you soon." Takato jumped over the wall of boxes he made to hide Guilmon. "Bye Guilmon!" Guilmon continued shoving bread into his mouth.

"Want more!" He said after he finished eating. He looked around his small enclosure. "Takatomon?" He looked down, then began howling. "Takatomon!"

* * *

"Um, Greymon Digivolves to Metal Greymon!" Said Kenta.

"That's the best you can do?" Asked Kazu. "I'm going to Warp Digivolve into MetalGarurumon!"

"Uh, uh, speed activate!"

"Too bad. I've got a system crash card. You lose."

"Oh!"

"Haha! If you want to play again, I'd be happy to beat you!"

"Hi guys!" Said Takato.

"Hey! Where were you?" Asked Kazu.

"Yeah. You're late." Said Kenta.

"Sorry." Said Takato. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through today!"

"One of your rare 'take a shower' days?" Joked Kazu. Takato climbed up.

"Hey!"

"What's with the glasses, Yolei?" Takato laughed.

"Cool huh? I'm going to be a Digimon Tamer!" Takato got to the back and sat down.

"Digimon Tamer?" Asked Kazu. "Let's go! We've gotta Digitame Gym class!"

Kenta sighed. "Who wants to sweat this early in the day?"

"I'm just gonna put these cards away." Said Takato.

"Yeah, okay." Said Kenta. Takato grabbed his tin, then began thinking.

"I wonder if anyone can create a Digimon. Or maybe I'm some kind of Digidestined! That's why I got that Blue Card." He looked inside his tin. "It's still missing. Where could it have gone?"

"Takato! Come on!" Called Kazu. "Sometime before we turn 50 would be nice!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Takato got down. "Did it just disappear back to where it came from?" He wondered.

"Hey! You growing roots?"

"Hey!"

"We'll be late!" They began running towards the school.

"Look! He's getting sweaty just thinking about gym!" Guilmon walked beside the dinosaur, hidden in a box.

* * *

"Next! Let's go!" Called Ms. Asaji. Takato ran and jumped, landing in the sand pit.

"So how'd I do? Huh?" Jeri measured his jump.

"Just over 3 meters!"

"All right!" Called Takato. "I rule the world!"

"Don't get too excited there, Chumley." Said Kazu. "I still beat you."

"Yeah, but it's easy to win when you cheat!" Takato saw something across the field.

"Takatomon?" Asked Guilmon, looking around while inside his box.

"Please tell me I didn't just see that." Thought Takato.

* * *

Guilmon climbed the steps. "Takatomon!"

"Yamazaki!" Yelled someone. Guilmon jumped and brought his tail inside the box. "So let me ask you. Have you ever even made an effort to do your homework the correct way?!" The kid cowered below the teacher, but everything stopped when something bumped into the wall. Guilmon looked inside through the door window. He looked around, then continued on. "Nobody move." The teacher walked out into the hallway, and watched the box turn a corner. Guilmon's tail was sticking out. "Hm?" He looked at the door, and got freaked out by the claw marks. He quickly got back inside the classroom.

"What was that Mr. Iwamoto?"

"Huh?" Mr. Iwamoto shook his head. "And now class, we'll discuss something important. What do you do when you start seeing things that aren't really there?"

* * *

Guilmon walked past someone else. "Good morning cardboard box." He looked back at the box and saw a tail sticking out of it. He cleared his throat after getting over his initial shock. "Uh, student? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I in a box." Replied Guilmon.

"Hmph. What's your name?" Guilmon turned around.

"Guilmon!" The person jumped a bit. "What's your name?"

"Well, my friends hey! I am the principal! That is all you need to know! Now what are you doing in the hall?"

"Play time!" Replied Guilmon.

"You shouldn't be playing! It's time for class now! And just what's with this Cardboard box, anyway?" The principal tried to tug if off of Guilmon, but it didn't budge. "Take it off!"

"No! Takatomon said stay in box!"

"My hernia!" Complained the principal. "When you're in school, you obey the principal!" His face was turning red. "So when I say take off the box, you take off the box! Understand?"

"Hm?" Wondered Guilmon.

"Such a strong little fella!"

"Okay!" Guilmon let go of the box and the Principal flew backwards, holding it. Guilmon laughed. "You fell down! We play now?" The principal stared in shock at Guilmon. "Don't you want to play?" Guilmon reached out, and the Principal lunged back as far as he could while sitting. He crawled away, and pressed the Fire Alarm.

"He's a monster!" Guilmon looked at him, then smelled something. He looked out the window.

"Takatomon!"

* * *

Ms. Asaji looked towards the school as she heard the alarm. "Looks like your socks set off the fire alarm again, Kenta." Said Kazu.

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"Uh, you kids stay here. I'll see what's going on." Said Ms. Asaji.

"Hey Takato. Are you okay?" Asked Jeri.

"Yeah, but I gotta go." Takato ran towards the school.

"Whoa!" Said Kazu. "Somebody's had too much sugar."

* * *

"Listen! I'm telling you I saw this thing!" Said the principal. "We've got to call out the national guard! The army! The navy! The national air force! The marines!"

"A talking dinosaur?" Lots of murmuring was going on in the hall. Terriermon walked forward.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Terriermon? You have to stay hidden! Now, come on!" Someone grabbed Terriermon's ear and dragged him away.

"Oh, I never get to have any fun!"

Takato dashed up the stairs, and entered the hallway. He heard what everybody was talking about. "A monster?"

"And the principal thought he saw the loch ness monster and bigfoot too!"

"Please don't be Guilmon!" Hoped Takato. "Please don't be Guilmon!" He continued thinking that as he saw the scene. "Guilmon! What have you done?" The box was laying there. "Where could he have gone? I've got to find him!" Takato ran away, drawing the attention of someone. "Guilmon!" Takato rushed out of the school. "Guilmon! Where are you?!" Takato stopped running. "What if I never find him again?"

"Where's all the food?" Cried someone. Takato ran towards where he heard the voice. "You know how long it took to make the meatloaf dry and crusty?"

"And my watery spaghetti sauce is all gone!"

"The chocolate cake! Think of the chocolate cake!"

"Oh, they used that to reshingle the roof!"

"It's Guilmon alright." Admitted Takato in defeat. "No one else would eat that stuff." Takato sighed. "Why'd he have to come to school? Everybody's going to find out about you and you'll be taken away from me for sure!" Takato began walking. "Guilmon." He said. "Why did you have to run away?"

"Guilmon?" Asked someone. Takato stopped walking, and looked at the source of the voice. "You said Guilmon. Well, didn't you?"

"Uh." Said Takato.

"He's a Digimon, right?"

"How did you know that?" Asked Takato.

"Is he a Digimon Tamer too?" Asked Terriermon as he walked up. Takato gasped. "It's Terriermon! And he talked! I don't believe it! How?" Terriermon giggled.

"You must not be a very good Digimon Tamer then if you can't even keep track of just one Digimon." Said Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Scolded the guy.

"What? What? It's not my fault if he stinks at it, right?"

"He's right." Takato finally said. "He's right!" Takato ran off.

"Terriermon." Thought the guy. "I've got to teach you the meaning of the word tact." Takato kept running, tears streaming down.

"Terriermon's right! I can't even keep Guilmon out of trouble! And now, he's gone!" Tears flowed even faster. "I'll never have a friendship like Terriermon and his tamer! I don't even have a Digimon anymore!" Takato's vision got blurry. "Maybe I'm not even the kid who was supposed to find Guilmon at all!" Takato stopped running, and looked at the sky. "Wait a minute. I bet I know where he is!" Takato ran for the school roof. He looked around and saw Guilmon. He walked up. "Guilmon?" Guilmon looked at him, then charged at him with a giant smile. "Guilmon!"

"Takatomon!" The two charged towards each other, and Guilmon jumped on Takato.

"Okay boy! Okay!" Guilmon let Takato up. "Guilmon!"

"Hi!"

"Guilmon!" Takato hugged him, confusing him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Guilmon tilted Takato's head back a bit. "Your eyes are leaking Takatomon. Why?"

"Just listen." Said Takato. "If we're going to be Digimon and his Tamer, you've got to listen to me more. You've gotta try harder to stay out of trouble!"

"And then you'll play?" Asked Guilmon. "With me?"

"Yeah!" Said Takato.

"Takatomon, I need a new box." Takato smiled.

"Yeah, you do, don't you." Takato thought of something. "Okay, can you stay up here for now? I'll come get you when it's safe to leave, okay?"

"Okay Takatomon!"

* * *

The two headed for the park, trying to stay away from others. "Now, where can we find a good place for you to stay?" Takato looked around, and Guilmon smelled something. "What's up Guilmon?"

"Someone's coming." Takato looked around, seeing nobody. Then Azion walked up.

"Hey Takato." He said. "And same to you, Guilmon."

"Azion?" Asked Takato. "What're you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you." Replied Azion. He held up his D-Power. "Seems that your Digivice linked up with my tech, creating my own Digivice."

"What?" Asked Takato.

"Okay Dragonomon, come on out!" Another dinosaur-like Digimon came out of the bushes. It resembled Guilmon, but had a darker red color scheme. His eyes were also a deep red. However, the black bands that Guilmon had were gold colored on Dragonomon.

"Hi there!" Said Dragonomon.

"Uh, hi, Dragonomon." Said Takato. He looked at Azion. "Wait, does this mean that you're a Tamer too?"

"Yes, it does." Said Azion. "But there's one minor difference between me and the other tamers. You guys all have cards. I don't. I really need to get some." He muttered the last part. "Anyways, you guys are here to try and find a place to shelter Guilmon, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Takato.

"I think I know a place big enough for both of them. Follow me."

"Okay." Said Takato. He and Guilmon followed Azion and Dragonomon. He led them to a small staircase that was overgrown. "Guilmon! Stop that!"

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels, why are we here? I like squirrels!"

"It's the place I told you guys about." Said Azion. "Or, at least it's near the place I told you about. We're not there yet."

"Yeah." Said Takato. "We need a place for you to hide out while I'm at school and stuff."

"And this was the best thing I could come up with because not many people come here." Said Azion. They walked to a very open area.

"Is this the place?" Asked Takato. "No, it couldn't be. It feels too out in the open. Where can we hide them?"

"Well you trust me, please?" Asked Azion. "We're almost there." Guilmon sensed something, and growled towards the open area. "Oh, right. I forgot that this might happen." Azion facepalmed. "Why did I forget this?" He mumbled. Renamon kicked Guilmon, sending him into the fence.

"Hey!" Called Takato.

"What a lousy fighter." Said Rika. "But a fight's a fight."

"Wha?" Asked Takato. "But I, I dreamt you!" Rika looked at him.

"So what?" Asked Rika. "It's time to fight. So clam up. Renamon, walk all over him."

* * *

 _First, Takato loses Guilmon. Then Terriermon makes him feel bad. After finding Guilmon, he and Takato search for a place for him to be while Takato can't watch him. They meet up with Azion, who tries to bring them to a good place for both Guilmon and his partner, Dragonomon. But things just won't let up for them, as Rika chooses to attack Guilmon in an attempt to make Renamon stronger! What'll come of this situation?_


	3. New Ally

**Well, here's another chapter. You know something I've discovered this month? Digimon is far more viewed that Gravity Falls. You want to know how I know how much? Gravity Falls has 0 Views this month so far. That's probably due to me not updating it anytime recently, but it's still an observation. Anyways, it's almost back to school time for me, so I should be able to get a chapter out every week. Which story will I post in? Who knows? You'll have to check back and see! Anyways, that's enough out of me. enjoy some more Digimon!**

Well that was out of nowhere. Trying to find a place for their Digimon to stay, Azion and Takato were ambushed by Rika and Renamon, wanting a fight. Without a choice, they might have to take her on.

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Guilmon laid against the fence, still shocked and woozy from the attack. "What was that all about?" Asked Takato. Renamon jumped down.

"That was your Digimon eating dirt." Replied Rika.

"I saw you in my dream." Mumbled Takato. "No way, it can't be!" Guilmon was back by him by this point.

"So, you're a lousy Tamer and you're weird. Now, amscray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy." She took notice of Azion. "And who's he? One of your friends? I bet he's just as lousy."

"I am not either a lousy Tamer, and what do you mean little boy?"

"Yes, I am one of his friends. And yes, I probably am lousy, in terms of cards that is!" Said Azion.

"B-besides, Guilmon is just young! That's all!"

"Like Tamer, like Digimon. He's at least a Rookie, right?"

"Um, uh" Takato looked at Guilmon. "Well." Guilmon made a sound similar to 'I dunno'. "Yeah. Well, at least I think so. That's what I was going for. You know, I've never done this before."

"Never done what before?" Asked Rika.

"Uh."

"Oh, how clever. Renamon." Rika got out of the way and Renamon started walking forward.

"No! Wait! Call her off! Come on! We don't want to fight!"

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet Digimon!" Declared Rika. "What do you think Digimon were made for, you goofy little gogglehead?"

"That's like asking the meaning of life." Stated Takato. Azion smiled, knowing the answer.

"For goodness sake, let's just get this over with!" Said Renamon. She jumped up.

"Guilmon! Run away!"

"Dragonomon, looks like we're going in."

"Diamond Storm!" The sharp crystals rained down of Guilmon, as Renamon seemed to be completely ignoring Dragonomon.

"Listen for once!" Called Takato. Guilmon rose out of the smoke, and took aim.

"Pyro Sphere!" He fired at Renamon, and narrowly missed her as she jumped away.

"Or not." Renamon dove at Guilmon.

"Who is this guy?" She wondered.

Rika looked at her Digivice, hoping for some info. "Come on, sometime today! Why doesn't it have any data on Pickmon over there?" Her Digivice stopped scanning, finding nothing. "This thing's a piece of junk." Guilmon leapt at Renamon, and the two landed on the ground rolling. Guilmon had locked onto her arm, and was holding it in place with his teeth while Renamon tried to get him off.

"Guilmon, please!" Said Takato. "I don't even think he remembers I'm here!" Renamon continued struggling against Guilmon as Rika grabbed a card.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon!"

"What is she doing now?" Asked Takato. Rika flipped the card, and gripped it and her Digivice tightly. She brought the two together, and swiped the card.

"Digimodify! Armor Activate!" Data gathered around Renamon, and created a fist of steel around her free hand.

"Oh, this is really bad! Guilmon! Run away! I'm begging ya!" Renamon took aim.

"Now that's more like it." Said Rika.

"Come on boy, get out of there! Now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me!"

Guilmon blinked. "Takatomon?" He looked at Takato, and released Renamon just as she attacked. She was sent away by the force of it. "I not listening? Sorry, sorry! Time to play!" Renamon got back up.

"Now's your chance Renamon! Don't screw up this time!" Renamon saw how Takato and Guilmon treated each other, and hesitated. "What's wrong with you? Hello! Attack! Now!" Renamon leapt towards them. Azion nodded, and Dragonomon quickly rushed in front of them to take the blow himself.

"Stop it!" Called someone. Takato, Rika and Azion looked at the source to see the same person Takato saw before. Renamon landed on the ground in front of Dragonomon, Guilmon and Takato.

"It's you." Said Takato.

"It's me! It's him!" Said Terriermon. "And aren't you happy to see us?"

"A Digimon?" Asked Rika as Terriermon ran past her. "Okay. This is getting just a little too weird. They're popping up everywhere."

"You looked pretty good there, at the end." Said Terriermon, to Renamon. "Didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Renamon glared at him.

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." Said the guy.

"Henry! Momentai!"

"You take it easy! What are your Digimon fighting about, anyway?"

"That's a dumb question." Said Rika. "What else are Digimon supposed to do?"

"Anything they want to do." Answered Henry. "They're not fighting machines, and they're not our slaves or pets either." Terriermon climbed up Henry. "They're out friends, you know? They just want to do the same sort of things we do."

"Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I, for that matter." Rika walked away, followed by Renamon.

"She's harsh." Said Takato. Henry looked at him.

"You're Takato, right?"

"Yeah, I saw you as school earlier."

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry." Azion got their attention.

"Before we continue, perhaps we should get someplace safe? Takato, the place I was taking you to is just up ahead. If you look closely, you should be able to just see the corner of it." Takato looked in the direction Azion suggested, and could barely make out a corner of white amongst the green.

"That's probably a good idea." Said Henry. "But, who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Oh, I'm Azion. The reason you haven't seen me before is because I just recently moved here."

"I see." The group began to head for the concrete shack, and quickly got inside.

"As I said, I'm Henry."

"Man, you showed up just in time today!" Said Takato. "She was going to slice and dice him!" Guilmon flicked Terriermon up with his tail. "I don't get it! I mean, look at him! How can that girl think they're just here to fight?" Guilmon held his tail up, and Terriermon lost his balance. Dragonomon grabbed onto him to keep him from falling. "Yeah. Everybody knows what Digimon really want to do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria, I knew it was time to find a place for him with a lock." Takato looked at Henry.

"Hey, he might've saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us."

Takato stood back up. "Now that's an idea! Guilmon can be our official taster!" The two looked back at the Digimon as Dragonomon tossed Terriermon towards Guilmon.

"The problem is, we'd go hungry." Said Henry. Guilmon stood up with Terriermon covering his eyes.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Said Terriermon.

"But you just ate!" Countered Henry.

"So, what's your point?" Asked Terriermon. He rolled down Guilmon. "Momentai!" He walked towards Henry.

"Okay, dinner time." Henry walked out of the small building.

"See you around!"

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too."

"Great. See what you started?" Takato and Guilmon saw Henry out as Azion came back.

"Dinner time?" He asked.

"Yep." Said Henry. He continued going down the steps.

"Hey, what does Momentai mean?" Asked Takato.

Terriermon looked at him. "Haven't you figured that out yet? It means take it easy!" Guilmon nuzzled Guilmon. Azion got Takato's attention.

"You should probably be heading home now."

"Oh! Right!" Takato started going down the stairs, when he turned back to Azion. "Hey, wait a second. Why aren't you heading home too?"

"Uh" started Azion. "I didn't expect that question. What do I say?" He wondered. "Well, uh, you see, my dad is probably going to pull an all nighter tonight. And since mom stayed back home to tend to everything around there, I would be mostly alone back at home. So, I figured I'd keep the Digimon company tonight, and out of trouble."

"Uh, okay, I guess." Said Takato. "See ya later!" He continued down the stairs, and Azion sighed as soon as he was out of sight.

"He bought it. I'm surprised that lie worked so well." Dragonomon and Guilmon heard him.

"What Azion talking about?" Asked Guilmon.

"I don't know." Replied Dragonomon. "Haven't gotten to fully know him yet."

* * *

Takato walked in the front door. "Hey mom, I'm home."

"Say hi to your mom for me." Said Takato's mom to a customer. They both turned to look at Takato.

"I will Mrs. Matsuki." The girl began walking towards the door while Takato just watched. "It smells wonderful in here. I wish I lived over a bakery!"

"You get used to it." She walked past Takato.

"You owe me one, Takato. I didn't tell your mom you ditched part of school." She whispered. Takato gasped.

"Jeri! Thanks a lot!" He replied. Jeri smiled, and waved goodbye. His dad walked up.

"Did you find a home for that cardboard box, son?" Takato looked at him. "I know it was hard, but at least you didn't have time to get attached." He walked away. Takato smiled nervously, and went up to his room. He looked at his Digivice in bed, flipping it over and over.

"Poor dad. He has no idea. But even he'll notice Digimon fighting in the streets."

* * *

Rika stood in the middle of a long sidewalk, headphones on. She began walking, paying only enough attention to not hit anybody. "She walks through the crowd like she's the only person in the world." Thought Renamon.

"I wish, oh forget it." Thought Rika.

"You only think you're alone, Rika."

* * *

"Henry! Mom says come to dinner!" Suzie opened his door. "Terriermon! Let's play!" She rushed in and began petting Terriermon, who was as still as a stuffed toy.

"Careful Suzie, you'll rub all his fur off." Suzie stopped petting Terriermon, and he fell backwards.

"Fall bunny! Fall bunny!" She skipped out of the room. Henry stood up from his computer.

"Okay, she's gone." Terriermon relaxed.

"Not soon enough." Henry walked to the door, then turned back.

"Hey Terriermon"

"I know." Terriermon sat up. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't. But that's not it." Terriermon waited. "If you Digivolved to champion form, not even Suzie will believe you're a stuffed animal. You wouldn't be able to stay here anymore."

"Henry! How many more times do I have to tell you I won't Digivolve?!"

"Once." Said Henry. "By the way, that qualified as rude." He walked out of his room.

"Oh." Terriermon laughed.

* * *

Takato ran to the small building everybody was housed at. "Hey Guilmon! It's chow time!" He walked in. "I even brought peanut butwah! What did you do to this place?!" Guilmon looked up.

"Huh?" Guilmon laid his head down. "Made it bigger. Now I'm really small."

"You're not the only one!" Dragonomon popped up next to him, from the same hole. "Remember, we did this together." Takato walked up.

"I think you mean sleepy." Corrected Takato.

"Sleepy by nappy-time, Takatomon." Guilmon climbed up from the hole, and leaned on Takato.

"No! Wait!" They fell over. "No more peanut butter for you!" Guilmon started snoring. "I hope he doesn't sleep as much as he eats." Takato looked at Dragonomon. "I thought Azion was watching you two to keep you out of trouble! What happened?"

"We asked him if we could dig, and he said it was fine. I think he said it would keep us busy." Takato looked back at Guilmon.

"I wonder if Digimon have dreams." He pried himself out from under Guilmon. "If they do," he got out, "they're probably about food." Azion came back in and whistled.

"I didn't think it would be that big!" He looked at Dragonomon. "You guys just said you wanted to make it a little bigger. You didn't say anything about making it five times its initial size!" Dragonomon smiled.

* * *

Calumon was in the city, just watching everybody. "I'm beginning to like this game! Hey! Down here! It's my turn!" Someone walked towards him. "Whoa! Okay! You can go again!" He ran out of the way.

"So then I said to him I said one card and you're back to Rookie." Rika walked past the group of boys. "Hey! That's really strange! It-it's her! I mean, it's you, isn't it?"

"You're incomprehensible." Said one of his friends.

"Comprehend this! That's the Digimon Queen. I mean, it's synchronicity dude!"

"Come on, that's a girl man." Rika looked at them.

"Yeah, I noticed, and she's kinda cute too. Sorta like Kari with a punk, you know, sort of edge."

"Goggleheads." Muttered Rika as she walked away. "Gimme a break." She entered a mental communication with Renamon. "Renamon!"

"Rika?

"If I'm so good, then why haven't you Digivolved?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's your fault. You should try harder."

"What are you trying to say to me, Rika?"

"It's not my fault. I'm the best Tamer there is!"

"So you are. I never said you weren't."

"Well see that you don't. I'm the best, and I won't settle for less than that out of you! You understand me?"

"Always."

"Then you know I'm not kidding around here."

"I know." They left the mental connection, and Rika kept walking.

"She will be the best, like me."

* * *

Kenta and Kazu were playing another game. "Way to go, Kenta! You fell headfirst into my trap!" He played a card. "Snap!" Kenta pulled back, shocked. He looked down, defeated.

"Hey guys!" Said Takato.

"Come on dude, don't cry! You gotta see this! I am just that good!"

"You're one humble guy, Kazu." Kazu smiled.

"You're a, lousy winner!" Scolded Kenta.

"Am not! You're just a lousy loser! Do you hear me loser? Anyway, you'll never get any better until you learn how to use modify cards! That's where a real Tamer shines, and I shine baby!" Takato gasped, remembering his previous battle with Rika.

"I get it now. Modify."

"You know, you really are a sore winner, Kazu." Said someone. All three looked around for the source, not realizing the person was standing just outside their field of view. Azion stepped in. "Just because you win doesn't mean you get to brag about how good you are. It just doesn't work like that."

"Hey! Who are you?! And why are you saying that? I'm not!" Takato laughed.

"Kazu, Kenta, this is Azion. He's a new friend that I met, uh"

"We bumped into each other." Said Azion. "Found out we had similar likes, and it just kinda went. Glad to meet you two."

"Uh." Started Kenta. "Okay. Hi there. I'm Kenta."

"Kazu's the name, winning's my game!"

"Still a sore winner."

"Hey!"

* * *

In the city, police forces were scouring a small area, trying to find something. "Does anybody know what we're looking for out here? Bioemergence, yeah right."

"I heard they're looking for some new kind of Biological weapon!"

"Sherlock, no way!"

"Sh! The boss." They continued scanning as the lighter guy walked past. He continued flicking it, and stopped at something lodged in the ground. He bent down to pick up the card.

* * *

"All right, settle down class!" The class quieted down. "That's much better. I still have a full and complete minute of your time and I plan to use every second of it." The bell rang. She sighed. "Apparently to tell you that I still have a minute of your time. That's it for today!" The class cheered, and they all got out of their seats. Most headed outside, but Takato, Kenta and Kazu stayed inside.

"I think I'm a natural to win the tournament this year." Said Kazu.

"Well, you'll have to beat me to do it!" Said Takato.

"You guys are delusional! I mean, you're not even in their league Kazu!" Countered Kenta.

"Am too! Listen up boyo! A girl won it last year!"

"That was not just a girl." Kenta again countered.

"Yeah. The Digimon Queen. That's what they call her. Can you believe that? She even lives around here!" Takato gasped.

"She's going to wipe the floor with your sorry butt." Said Kenta.

"Don't think so! She's just never met her match, is all. Wait and see Chumley! She'll be begging me for mercy."

"I have to find her!" Takato said suddenly.

"You have to do what?"

"Where does she live? I need her!"

"Dude, I can't believe what you just said. Did you just say you need a girl? You're out of the club, buddy. Hello?"

"Takato needs a girl? What for? Will I do?" Takato looked at Jeri.

"Not unless you can beat up the Digimon Queen." Said Kenta. "Now that's a battle I'd pay money to see!"

"Boys are so weird. What's so great about fighting?"

"Shows how much you know about being a boy. It's how we keep score, and anyway, I've met plenty of girls who enjoy a good fight."

"I'm sure you have." Said Jeri.

"Jeri!"

"Lots of them." Jeri ran towards her other friends. "Like Mickey! You want a fight with Kazu, right?"

"I think we lost that round, guys." Said Takato.

* * *

Takato was running somewhere when he took notice of lots of black vans going down the street. "Huh? That's weird. I wonder if it's some kind of secret government operation tracking down criminals or aliens." A thought got in his head. "Or Guilmon." He ran towards the park. "Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato ran in, and saw the place empty. "No! They must've found him! I should've hidden him better!" Takato ran elsewhere, trying to find Guilmon. "Guilmon! Guilmon!" He continued running and he began thinking. "They're probably doing all kinds of weird experiments on him!" He came to a sudden stop to catch his breath. "He's toast." He then heard a beeping, and grabbed his Digivice. It showed the same compass it did when Guilmon first came. "There he is!" Takato turned to get a good reading. "Here! No, there! How does this stupid thing work?" He turned one more direction and got a good reading. "Bullseye baby!" He began walking. "Guilmon? Guilmon, come on! A-are you in there?" The bushes shook.

"I win!" Guilmon popped out of the bush. "Let's play again!"

"You scared me! Guilmon, I thought I'd find you floating in a vat like on TV!" The two ran towards each other and embraced.

"Well that sounds like fun! Can we do that next?"

"You're crazy boy! You know that? You can't just go wandering around on your own like this. There's no telling what might happen to you out here!"

"Nothing bad can happen, if you're right there with me."

"I don't know about that, Guilmon. You'd attract an awful lot of attention out here." Takato thought for a moment. "Hey, wait. I have an idea." The two headed for the edge of the park. "Now, remember, you're a guy in a suit." The two began walking.

"Hey! Look! Check it out! It's a Digimon!" Called a kid.

Takato turned to him. "Uh. It's a costume. You know, for like Halloween!"

"But I've never seen that one before!"

"That's because I made him up myself. His name is Guilmon."

"Mom! Lookit! What a great costume!"

"You're going as a scarecrow, and you're going to like it!" The kid's mom pulled him away.

"Guilmon, buh-bye!"

"Bye bye."

"I can't believe it actually worked." Muttered Takato. "Heh. And I owe it all to you Ms. Asagi." His Digivice beeped again, and he pulled it out. It was glowing a deep red. "That's bizarre. Guilmon, check this out. What does it mean?" Guilmon sniffed the air, and began running. "Wait! Where're you going? You can't run off by yourself!" Takato followed Guilmon. "Guilmon! Stop! Right now!" Guilmon ran into a parking garage. "I need to quit cutting out of gym class." Rika stepped out from behind a column. "It's you again."

"Can't get anything past you, can I boy?" Guilmon and Renamon squared up. "Are you ready to fight this time? Is your little dinosaur out of diapers yet?" The two Digimon stared at each other.

"This is so stupid!" Said Takato. "Why does your Digimon want to fight Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to her!"

"Duh. That is what Digimon do. They fight. And when they win, they get stronger. And when they get stronger, they Digivolve. You two are just our stepping stones."

"She's going to cream him! This isn't even a fair fight! You can't let her attack!"

"Attack!" Said Guilmon. He charged. And Renamon hopped back.

"Guilmon! Not you!"

"Bring it on, big boy." Said Renamon. Guilmon took aim.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Guilmon! Stop it!" Guilmon continued his attack, and launched it at Renamon. It hit the car she was standing on as she jumped.

"Diamond Storm!" Guilmon was hit, but didn't suffer even a scratch. Renamon landed behind him and he turned to face her. He growled. "Oh. Was that supposed to scare me?"

"Guilmon!" Takato ran up. "Down boy." Guilmon approached Renamon.

"You must have a lovely singing voice." Renamon continued hopping back.

"What's going on in here?" Asked someone. Rika looked at Henry enter with Terriermon.

"Thank goodness!" Said Takato. Azion followed Henry.

"Sorry I'm late, had to find him."

"Don't make me laugh." Said Rika. "You honestly think that weenie little bunny can stand up to Renamon?"

"Who are you calling a weenie?" Asked Terriermon. "Henry, I think that qualified as rude."

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now Terriermon. There's a lot about this I don't understand. It's true that on the net, Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?"

"When you figure it out, Socrates, let me know." Said Rika. "Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect."

"As you wish." Guilmon charged as Terriermon walked next to a car. Renamon jumped up. "Diamond Storm!" Terriermon walked in front of Guilmon.

"Terriermon!" Renamon gasped.

"Get back!" Renamon's attack fired, hitting a car.

"No!" Yelled Henry, his Digivice shining brightly in his pocket. He grabbed it, and watched as it sent out one word. Digivolution.

"Here we go." Said Azion. "This is going to be a doozy." Henry's Digivice sent out data to Terriermon.

"Terriermon, digivolve to" Terriermon's skin seemed to peel away, revealing his data structure. Then, it came back on to him as data piled into him, making him bigger and forging him cannon on his hands. "Gargomon!" He grabbed a belt that appeared in front of him and slung it around himself, finishing the Digivolution.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Said Henry.

"That's Terriermon?" Asked Takato. "No way!" Gargomon began shooting everywhere.

"Oh, this is hard!" He destroyed a car. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"This is what I was afraid of!" Said Henry. "He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet!"

"He's out of control!" Said Renamon. She just watched as Rika pulled up some info.

"Gargomon. Terriermon's champion form. What a difference. His Attack's Gargolaser, whatever that means." The data faded and Rika looked at him to see him laughing.

"I have to stop that little gun-bunny!" Thought Renamon. She ran around the walls. "Before he hurts Rika!" She jumped onto him, and covered his eyes.

"Way to go Renamon! Now's your chance!" Gargomon continued firing, unable to aim.

"He doesn't realize what's going on!" Said Renamon.

"This is just so wrong!" Said Henry. Renamon jumped up, out of the way of Gargomon's bullets. Calumon watched part of the roof cave in.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to act like this?" Gargomon kept firing.

"It's like he was never Terriermon at all!" Said Henry. Takato was watching.

"Uh oh." Gargomon was facing Rika, and she backed up into one of the columns.

"Rika! No!" Thought Renamon as she tried to dash in.

"Guilmon!" Called Takato. Guilmon charged in and tackled Gargomon to the wall. They crashed through.

"That's a hard head." Said Henry.

"Did I do okay?" Asked Guilmon as the dust settled. Rink held her chest and took deep breaths. Renamon backed away, and vanished.

"Are they always like that when they Digivolve?" She wondered.

* * *

 _Well, we saw someone Digivolve, and it wasn't pretty. Now Rika's questioning getting Renamon to Digivolve, and a whole new mess of problems are rising for the rest of us, especially with figuring out how to make Gargomon de-digivolve. How hard is it going to be to keep the act of not knowing anything up?_


	4. Fighting the Truth

**Here we go again! Another set of problems for the Tamers, right? Enjoy!**

Well, that could've gone better, but I suppose it also could've gone worse. At least now Rika is having second thoughts about Digivolution, right? Well, time to get to work on helping gargomon dedigivolve, I guess.

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

The three found themselves in the park after the fiasco that had happened very recently. "Who knew Terriermon had it in him?" Asked Takato. "Oh, sorry Henry."

"It's more than you think." Said Azion.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Said Takato. "After all, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone. That girl's fine."

"Look Takatomon! I can walk on my hands!" Called Guilmon. Everybody looked at him to see him doing just that, before falling forward.

"It's easier when you cheat!" Said Gargomon, doing the same thing but bracing himself against a tree. "Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck." Henry stopped leaning on a tree.

"Not yet." He walked towards Gargomon.

"You think this'll turn him back to Terriermon?" Asked Takato, getting closer.

"It has to." Said Henry. "I sure can't take him home as Gargomon, now can I? He's too big!"

"You've got a point." Takato looked at Henry.

"Could you imagine what my parents would say? They'd freak!"

"I know how you feel." Said Takato.

"Is it wrong to say I feel lucky considering that my dad is rarely home?" Asked Azion. Takato and Henry looked at him.

"You're lucky in regards to your Digimon, that's for sure." Said Henry.

"Hey, maybe since he Digivolved on his own, he can figure out a way to dedigivolve!" Said Takato, looking at Gargomon. He turned back to Henry. "I mean, this must happen to Digimon all the time, especially the rookies! Maybe that girl would know." Guilmon attempted to walk on his hands again. "Should we ask her?"

"I'm not going to ask her." Said Henry. "You ask her." Takato looked back just as Guilmon fell over.

"Guilmon, you have to do it like this!" Said Dragonomon, performing the trick Guilmon was trying to do.

"Easy for you to say." Gargomon was holding himself up with one hand.

"Guilmon fall down go boom!" He said before laughing uncontrollably.

"Hopefully his mouth will dedigivolve first." Said Takato.

"I doubt it." Said Henry. Guilmon tried walking on his hands again.

"Now I got it!" He flipped forward again.

"Nice try." Said Takato. "Come on, it's time to go home." Dragonomon flipped himself back to his feet.

"Already?" He asked.

"Any longer, and Takato's parents would start to worry about him." Said Azion. "Come on you two, back to the hideout.

* * *

A short while later, Takato was laying forward in the bath, thinking. "Hm. I wonder what Guilmon will be like when he Digivolves." He dunked himself, then popped back up facing forward. "I sure hope he doesn't get any bigger than Gargomon."

* * *

Gargomon was still holding himself up against the tree with Henry watching. Henry closed his eyes, thinking about his past with Terriermon, before anything happened with his Digivice.

* * *

Terriermon was running on the ground, before jumping and gliding with his ears. He landed, and dodged a blast by a Gorillamon. "Bunny Blast!" He fired back, defeating it. He then continued running.

* * *

Henry opened his eyes and gasped. "Henry, Henry! Where are you?" Terriermon ran up. "Can we go home now?"

"Glad to see you're back to your old self." Terriermon climbed up on him, and they began heading home.

"Sorry about today, I just couldn't help it."

"I told you not to Digivolve. I was just about to move you in with Guilmon and Dragonomon."

"I didn't mean to do it." Henry didn't respond. "Come on Henry, momentai."

* * *

"Check it out!" Takato said to himself. "A Digivolved Guilmon! He'll have huge teeth! And big, red, gnarly spikes, and a laser guided missile system! Kapow!" He finished his doodle. "Kapow!" He put down his marker. "Kapow! Kapow!"

* * *

Rika was looking at her cards, trying to figure something out. "That little weenie Digivolves on his own, and Renamon stays the same even with two modify cards. What does that goggle head have that I don't, hm? This is ridiculous." Rika looked over some more cards. "You'd better Digivolve soon, Renamon. I'm not going to be threatened by some overgrown rabbit!" Renamon listened from the door.

* * *

The next day, just after school let out, Calumon looked down at the students as they began walking home. "Humans must be very tamable. Look at them! The bell rings and they come running!"

* * *

Takato met up with Kenta and Kazu. "Look! New modify cards!" Said Kazu. "Here, you can have this lame one, I don't need it."

"What are training grips?" Asked Takato.

"Sheesh! Don't you know anything?" Asked Kazu. "They make your Rookie big and strong, so you can stomp out the enemy! It's like resistance training. You probably won't use it, but maybe you can get some sucker to trade for it!" Henry walked by with Terriermon.

"Yeah, sure." Said Takato. He glanced at Henry before returning his focus to the card. "Just what I need, another useless card."

"No card is useless if used correctly." Said Azion, suddenly seeming to appear next to them. Kazu jumped back several feet.

"How did you do that?!" He demanded.

"Practice." Said Azion.

* * *

Another protocol was under way. "Sir, I've detected another one."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Yes sir, right away."

"Pinpointing tracer coordinates." The two began to type.

"They just never learn, do they?" The tracer locked on, revealing the Digimon.

* * *

Takato was walking with Henry. "Sometimes I think Kazu gives me these cards so he can use them against me later."

"You give him way too much credit." Argued Henry.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that." Said Takato. Some thunder suddenly boomed, and Terriermon gasped.

"What's up?" Terriermon lifted his ears.

"My ears! The lightning!"

"Your ears?" Asked Henry. "Oh no!"

"What's that?" Asked Takato.

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Said Henry.

"Me too!" Takato realized something. "What do you think it is?" The anomaly got closer. "Whatever it is, it's coming right at us!"

"You know something?" Asked Henry. "You might just be right!" The two began running. "Come on!"

"This is some week we're having!" Said Terriermon. They continued to run, but the anomaly outpaced them.

"Must run faster!" Called Takato.

"I could if Terriermon wasn't choking me!" No matter where they ran, the anomaly followed them.

"How is this possible?" Asked Takato.

"It's a digital field!" They continued running, going around a corner.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" They continued running. "What is a Digital Field and why is it chasing us?!"

"You pick dumb times to ask questions." Said Terriermon.

"For once, I agree with you!" Said Henry. Takato looked back.

"It's gaining on us! We'll never outrun it!"

"Oh man, this thing is fast!" Said Henry. "We'll have to split up. You take the bridge!"

"Right!" Takato ran forward and up the stairs. "See you on the other side!" Henry continued running on the ground.

"Get the lead out, this is serious!" Said Terriermon. The Digital Field ignored Takato and went after Henry.

"Oh no! Henry! It's after you! Keep running!" I'll go get Guilmon, Azion and Dragonomon and be back as soon as I can!" Takato ran over the bridge. Henry continued running as fast as possible.

"Now might be a good time to hide." Said Terriermon.

"You're just full of ideas, aren't ya?" Asked Henry.

"I suppose momentai isn't really appropriate now, huh?" The Digital Field quickly approached. "Quick! Down there!"

"I thought I was the tamer!" Said Henry as he jumped over a barricade and ran inside a construction zone.

"Just a suggestion." Said Terriermon.

"How about you think of a better place to hide!" Suggested Henry. The Digital Field still followed, expanding. The entire construction zone was fully covered.

* * *

"What's the status of the anomaly?"

"It's bioemerging." The Gorillamon faced the tracer, and flashed brightly. The Digital Field glowed red and thickened. Henry and Terriermon were sent flying. Then Gorillamon took form.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Thought Henry. "I never thought I'd see him again!" Takato and Guilmon ran inside, followed by Azion and Dragonomon.

"Terriermon." Growled Gorillamon.

"Whoa!" Said Takato, lifting his goggles. "He's a big one!"

"It's about time Gorillamon showed up." Thought Azion. "He's late."

"Who invited him to the party?" Asked Takato. Takato's Digivice glowed. "Let's see, Gorillamon. He's a beast Digimon, Champion level!"

"Hi Gorillamon!" Said Terriermon. "It's been a long time!" Gorillamon threw a metal girder at Terriermon.

"Gorillamon! Stop it! Don't you remember me?" Asked Henry.

"Henry! What are you doing?" Asked Takato.

"Let him do it." Said Azion, grabbing Takato.

"We played the game together!" Gorillamon beat his chest. "Listen to me! I won't let Terriermon fight you, so just leave him alone! This isn't the game!"

"He remembers alright." Thought Terriermon. Gorillamon continued beating his chest.

"I take it you guys have met before." Said Takato.

"Go back to the other side!" Said Henry. Gorillamon glared at him.

"I don't think he's listening." Said Terriermon. Gorillamon beat his chest again.

"Fight!" Guilmon charged in and jumped at Gorillamon, who jumped out of the way.

"Huh?" He landed on Guilmon, forcing him back to the ground.

"Not you! Him!" Henry, Takato, Azion and Terriermon were heading upstairs. Guilmon shouldered Gorillamon, followed by Dragonomon jumping on to help keep Gorillamon down. Gorillamon just tossed them away, Guilmon crashing into a support beam and Dragonomon skidding on the ground. Guilmon landed on his hands.

"Hey look! I did it!" He fell again. "Oh nuts!"

"At least you had a decent landing." Said Dragonomon, getting up.

"Hey, no fair!" Said Terriermon.

"Terriermon, don't!" Stated Henry.

"Oh, come on! Why do they get to have all the fun?!"

"I told you before, I don't want you to fight!" Said Henry.

"Tell that to Gorillamon!" Said Terriermon.

"Um, he does have a point, you know." Said Takato.

"If he doesn't fight, Gorillamon will not stop." Added Azion. Gorillamon pulled on Guilmon's tail as he held on as tightly as possible to the support beam.

"I think I've had enough fun now!" He said. Dragonomon tried to knock Gorillamon over, only to be kicked away.

"Hey monkey boy!" Called Terriermon. Gorillamon instantly let go of Guilmon and took aim. Terriermon glided down and slapped Gorillamon with his ear. Gorillamon fired, nearly hitting Takato, Henry and Azion. Takato knocked Henry out of the way while Azion jumped the other way.

"That was close." Said Henry.

"That's one way to put it." Said Takato.

"Bunny Blast!" Called Terriermon. He fired at Gorillamon, annoying him and causing marginal damage. Then he fired at Gorillamon's face, hurting his eyes.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Called Henry.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Asked Terriermon. "Sit back and watch him peel Guilmon and Dragonomon like bananas?"

"Uh." Paused Henry. He thought back to Terriermon's previous battle with Gorillamon. Gorillamon opened his eyes, and glared right at the three Digimon.

"He's mad." Said Guilmon. Gorillamon charged them, and punched between them. Dragonomon was carried with his fist while Guilmon and Terriermon were flung to the sides. Gorillamon's punch carrier Dragonomon into the wall, cracking it.

"That hurt." Said Dragonomon.

"They need our help!" Said Takato. "We gotta do something!" Henry stood up.

"Dragonomon." Started Azion.

"I can't." Thought Henry. He thought back again.

* * *

"Mom, look what dad brought me!"

"Mommy, open it! Just don't hurt the ribbon!"

"Hey hey!" Henry lifted up his gift.

"Wow! It's the new Digimon game!"

"Yep, hot off the press." Said his dad. "I had to wait in line for hours to get it."

"Thank you dad, you're the best!" Henry quickly went to his room to instal it, which took quite a while. "Man, the installation took forever." He booted it up. "No wonder! Look at all these new options!" Henry got to work. "All right, now who will I play first? One that's got a lot of power like Gorillamon? Nah, that's boring. Anyone can win with a big Digimon. Now Terriermon, now that's a challenge. He's small and smart, like me." Henry tested out the controls. "And he dances like me too!" He laughed.

* * *

"Hey!" Yelled Terriermon. Gorillamon tried to smash him with a girder.

"Whatever he said, he didn't mean it!" Called Guilmon.

"What happened in the past stays in the past!" Said Dragonomon. The two charged in. Gorillamon tried to knock them away, but Guilmon blocked the girder.

"Way to go Guilmon!" Called Takato. Gorillamon started chasing Guilmon.

"Run away!" Dragonomon took aim.

"Igneo Sphere!" He called. He fired a blast similar to Guilmon's, but different enough to know it was a different attack. It crashed into Gorillamon, turning his attention from Guilmon to Dragonomon. "I, uh, didn't think that through!" Gorillamon started chasing him.

* * *

"Shut down, shut down!" Said Henry. His game wasn't closing. "I closed the game, why is it still running?" He stood up. "Is the program frozen?" He began thinking. "Wait, maybe Digimon have a Reality outside the game. But that just isn't possible! Is it?" Things continued to change on his screen, and he saw something similar to when Guilmon entered the real world.

* * *

Gorillamon stopped chasing Dragonomon and beat his chest again. "He must have crossed over from the other side!" Said Henry. Gorillamon threw another girder at Terriermon, then headlocked Guilmon and rammed him into a wall. Then he threw another girder before firing at Dragonomon. "I brought him here! It's all my fault!" Henry remembered something else with his game, seeing Gorillamon defeat other Digimon and absorbing their data.

* * *

"Gorillamon, stop it! Terriermon, look out!" Gorillamon fired at Terriermon, sending him flying. "He's totally out of control!" Said Henry. "How's Terriermon supposed to beat him? He's too small!"

* * *

Terriermon went flying as Gorillamon rammed Dragonomon into a wall before firing at Guilmon as Terriermon fell back down.

* * *

"What should I do?" Asked Henry. "Modify cards." He realized. "Terriermon, it's time to make you faster! Speed Activate! Digimodify!" He swiped the card on his console. "And I'd better give you more strength, you're going to need it. Power Activate! Digimodify!" On screen, Terriermon's stats improved. He rammed into Gorillamon, knocking him over. "Way to use your head, Terriermon. He's down for the count. Alright, now it's time to sharpen up that aim of yours. Targeting Activate! Digimodify!"

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired at Gorillamon, dealing some damage.

"We're almost there. All you need is a little more energy to finish him off! Stamina Activate! Digimodify!" His screen brightened up, and Terriermon's Digivolution process started. "He Digivolved! Did I do that?" Gargomon started firing at Gorillamon, dealing more damage. Gorillamon ran away under the barrage. "That's it! Yeah!" Called Henry. Gargomon continued firing. "Gargomon, what are you doing? You've already beaten him, just let him go!" He realized something. "You're just like all the rest of them! Oh, I have no idea who you even are anymore! What have I done? It's all my fault!"

* * *

"Terriermon!" Terriermon was flying through the air again, only to be caught by Guilmon.

"You okay?" Gorillamon charged at them, and aimed.

"Playtime's over." He said.

"Guilmon, look out!" Called Takato. "I'll distract him for you! Hey!" Gorillamon took aim and fired, knocking Takato's piece of wood out of his hand. He ran back up to Henry and Azion. Dragonomon ran up, and with Guilmon's help they rammed Gorillamon over again. "All right, that's enough!" Said Takato. "This has gone too far! Time to do what I should've done in the beginning! Power Activate! Digimodify!" Takato's Digivice reacted, and Guilmon got up first out of the three.

"Pyro" he started, before a bag of cement was tossed into his mouth. He bit into it, sending the mix everywhere.

"Oh no! It didn't work! He's too strong! And Terriermon's just too small to do any real damage! But if he Digivolved"

"I won't let him." Interrupted Henry.

"Henry!" Said Takato. "Why not?"

* * *

Henry looked out the window. "You see, when a Digimon defeats an opponent in battle, the absorb the loser's data. That's just one of the ways they get more powerful. It's just how the program works." Henry didn't respond. "Son, I think you're taking this all a little too seriously. Digimon can't actually get hurt because they don't really exist. It's a game."

"Yeah, just a bunch of 0s and 1s, right?" Henry went back to his computer. "Digimon don't exist, it's just a game." He said. "It doesn't matter if they get hurt, because they're not real." Even he couldn't believe himself when looking at Terriermon. "But look at him. It does matter." Terriermon fell over. "Terriermon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." He set his cards down, and all but one fell off his desk. The last one began to change, becoming completely blue. Henry wiped his eyes, and looked at the new card. "Hey, what's this Blue Card? Terriermon, hang on!" He swiped it. "Digimodify!" His console glowed brightly, and changed into a green Digivice. "A Digivice? But how?" He held it up, and it began to react to something. On screen, Terriermon began to glow as well. A bright light appeared in front of Henry's computer, and Terriermon came out of it. "You're real." He said, stunned. Fog began to enter his room. "And look what I've done to you!" He stood up. "Those other Digimon in the game, I hurt them too!" He thought. His tears began to drop onto Terriermon, who woke up and looked at him.

"Excuse me, do you mind? That stuff's kinda cold."

"Terriermon, I'm so sorry." Said Henry.

"What for?" Henry set him down on his bed.

"I'll never make you fight again." The fog dissipated and Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, see?" Henry couldn't stop crying. "Momentai."

* * *

"I can't break my promise." Thought Henry. "What if I lose him?"

"Henry, wake up!" Said Takato. Henry looked up to see Gorillamon winning. "We can't waste anymore time! Terriermon has got to Digivolve into Gargomon!"

"There's gotta be another way!" Responded Henry.

"But what?" Asked Takato. "These are the only modify cards I have left, and they're totally lame."

"I can't believe we're all out of cards." Said Henry.

"Remember what I said earlier with regards to your cards?" Asked Azion. "Nothing is useless if used in the right way!" Henry thought of something.

"Of course!"

"What, this thing?" Asked Takato. Henry grabbed the bracer card.

"Yes!" Said Henry.

"But it's just a training card, what'll that do?" Asked Takato.

"Just watch and learn!" Said Henry. "Terriermon! Time for a little resistance!" Henry griped the card and his Digivice. He swiped the card up through it, activating it. "Digimodify!" He called. "Training Grips activate!" Terriermon's ears glowed a bit, and the braces appeared on them. Terriermon readied himself.

"Okay, that's interesting. Now what?" Asked Takato.

"Just wait for it. Plans need time." Said Azion. Terriermon quickly spun in place, launching the braces towards Gorillamon.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Takato. The braces latched on, and Gorillamon was prevented from moving.

"No!" He tried to move his arms, but they barely budged.

"Now I get it!" Said Takato. "With the training grips on his arms, he's too tangled up to fight!" Guilmon chopped Gorillamon's head, sending him toppling backwards. Terriermon took aim.

"Terrier Tornado!" He sun in place very rapidly, creating a mini tornado that rammed into Gorillamon, sending him flying up in the building. Everybody watched in awe, except Azion. Then they all grimaced for Gorillamon as the tornado vanished, letting him fall back down. He crashed hard, denting the floor. "Well, what goes up must come down." Guilmon agreed.

"Physics, right?" Asked Dragonomon. Gorillamon propped himself up.

"I don't think he liked the ride!" Said Guilmon. Gorillamon suddenly broke the braces, freeing himself.

"That is one tough monkey." Said Terriermon. Gorillamon took aim. "Bunny Blast!" Terriermon sent a few, precisely aimed shots at Gorillamon's cannon. It exploded, defeating him. Terriermon went to absorb the data.

"Wait!" Called Henry. "Terriermon, I don't want you to absorb his data!" Terriermon looked at him.

"Aw. Can I at least do a little victory dance? Can I?" The fog around the construction site vanished.

"So, what happened to Gorillamon's data?" Asked Takato. "Did it just disappear?"

"I'm not really sure." Said Henry. "But hopefully, he went back to the other side."

"He sure did." Said Azion. "Any defeated Digimon whose data isn't absorbed returns to the Digital World, where they return to egg form to begin life again. Everybody else went quiet after that comment. Then, everybody left the construction site, not wanting to linger any longer than needed. On the way back, Henry and Terriermon stopped. Takato, Azion, Guilmon and Dragonomon stopped too, waiting for them.

"That was amazing." Said Takato. "You and Terriermon really make a great combination, you know that?"

"Yeah, thanks Takato." Said Henry.

"Why you thanking him?" Asked Terriermon. "He didn't do anything."

"It's called a compliment." Said Azion. "Hasn't Henry taught you those yet?"

"We're a good combination too." Said Guilmon. Takato nodded. Dragonomon looked at Azion.

"We're not the strongest, but we've got that connection as well." Said Dragonomon.

"Agreed."

"Like peanut butter and bananas." Said Guilmon.

"You're obsessed."

"Hey, can't a Digimon like good food?" Asked Dragonomon. "If you ask me, you're the crazy one who can't see that!"

Terriermon looked at Henry. "Hey Henry?"

"Hm?" Terriermon climbed up a bit, then jumped on his head.

"Momentai!"

"Takatomon, I think I'm hungry again!" Said Guilmon.

"Guilmon, for the last time, I'm not a mon. Oh, forget it. Let's go eat."

"Okay Takato."

* * *

 _Well, sometimes a victory is about using what you have for the better, right? In any battle, strategy is what makes or breaks the victory. Always make sure you understand the options. I could go on, but what's point? You all get it already. All I know is that with things going the way they are, I might just find my key home here! We'll just have to see!_


	5. Creative Fun

**Well, I've been gone for a while, but with NaNoWriMo, otherwise known as National Novel Writing Month, in full swing, it's time for me to write 50k words in a month again! I succeeded last year while writing Bakugan, can I succeed this year writing Digimon and Gravity Falls? I sure hope so! Enjoy!**

Well, someone's getting busy, isn't he? Just because we're getting tighter bonds with our partners doesn't mean we can expect everything yet. I mean, sure, we can know how they'll act, but we don't know the when or where. It's something we need to work on.

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Takato and Kazu walked up to the school. "Why is everyone over at the soccer field?" Asked Takato.

"Gee, I dunno, a soccer game maybe!" Retorted Kazu.

"At seven thirty in the morning?"

"It could happen!"

"Look at that!" Said someone. The duo ran up.

"I bet it's a prank by the hopscotch team." Said someone else. "All that hopping has jarred their brains.

"Is it supposed to be a drawing of something?"

"Yeah! It's a masterful rendition of a squiggly line!"

"Everyone laughed at me when I said chalk was dangerous! Well who's laughing now?! Huh? No one!"

"Whoa! Check out the vein on his forehead!" Within a few minutes, all the children were rounded up and brought to class, just as the bell rang. Mrs. Sachi closed her book.

"Okay, okay everybody. Give me your attention." She quieted down. "For a change." She looked at Kazu. "You too Kazu."

"Aw."

"I assume none of you vandalized the soccer field, though I wouldn't put it past some of you, but if you know anything about it, let me know, okay? Now pick up your pencils, it's time for a test." Almost everybody in class reacted negatively to that statement.

"No fair!" Said Kazu. Mrs. Sachi began handing them out.

"If life were fair, I'd be in Maui." Said Mrs. Sachi. "Maybe this'll teach you to pay attention in class." Kazu made a sound similar to crying.

"I don't wanna learn that!" The students took the test, and eventually the lunch bell rang. Everybody got down their lunches out and began eating.

"I'm telling ya, man. There's something weird going on here. Those drawing on the soccer field are just like crop circles. And those are made by aliens!" Takato was eating nearby. Another guy nodded.

"You guys are way off base! There's no such thing as aliens! What it really was was a ghost! And that dinosaur the principal saw, it was a ghost dinosaur!"

"Okay, but, how did a ghost eat all the food from the cafeteria?" Takato choked on his drink after hearing that. Some of it came out of his nose.

"Everyone knows that meatloaf is a ghost's favorite thing! Besides! Who else could eat the cafeteria food and not die?!"

"That is true."

"He's right!"

"Yeah!" Soon after, the students began cleaning up the room. Both Takato and Jeri were sweeping the floor, and Takato was telling her about what he heard.

"So, after all that, then they started saying that it was caused by demons conjured up by last week's spud balls." Takato began laughing. She wasn't laughing, and he stopped. "Wh-what's wrong? Don't tell me you ate the spud balls!"

"I saw what did it." She said.

"Uh oh." Said Takato. "Um, what do you mean you saw it?"

"It all started this morning. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the infirmary. There I was, tucked in tight, with nothing but the smell of iodine and camphor oil to keep me company. It was so quiet, when suddenly"

* * *

Jeri sat up. "Hello? Who's there?"

"I got out of bed, and fearlessly marched over to the cabinet to see what was there." Jeri peeked around the corner and saw some bottles shaking. They stopped, only to start again, making Jeri gasp.

"Probably just a cat."

"I moved in, like a lion stalking its prey. Step, by step. Inch by inch."

"Here, kitty, kitty." One of the bottles fell over, revealing a glowing eye.

"Uh oh." Said the supposed kitty. It suddenly jumped towards Jeri, and she crossed her arms in front of her and fell backwards. She looked around, seeing nothing.

"Where'd you run off to, nice kitty cat?" She looked up, and gasped. There were footprints on the ceiling. "Since when do cats know how to walk on the ceiling?!" She began shivering. "That's impossible!"

* * *

"I was lucky to make it out of there in one piece."

"Man, you're brave." Complimented Takato.

* * *

Outside, some people were playing soccer. "Here it comes!"

"Over here!"

"Give me the ball!" Someone stopped the ball with their chest and began dribbling it.

"Pass it to me!"

"Somebody cover number eleven!" Takato and Henry walked nearby.

"Nobody has any idea who drew the chalk lines." Said Takato.

"Hm." Said Henry. "Probably a prank."

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have some clue and they don't."

"Well, whoever did do it must be pretty clever." In a nearby tree, someone watched the game. Calumon watched with earnest, and smiled when one team scored a goal.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He chanted. He imagined himself playing soccer, and the other team talking about how good he was as he scored a goal. "Yay me!" He watched them until the end, and watched them leave.

"Great game, guys! Don't study too hard this weekend!"

"Are you kidding? Over the weekend, I don't even know what the word study means!" The last of the players ran off, leaving Calumon alone.

"Yay!" He said, waiting for more. "Yay!" He continued waiting. "Yay?" His ears shrank back down as he saddened. Night fell. "How come no one's here? Maybe that black and white Digimon they were kicking around got destroyed?" He ran towards the shed. "Wait! Oh, I know how to get people here!" He ran to the door, and tried to open it. It didn't budge. He looked up, seeing a lock. "A door earing?" He jumped up and grabbed on, trying to pull it off. He jumped back down. "It just needs some gentle persuasion." He went back up with a rock, and he began hitting it. It soon broke. "Yay me!" He got the line maker out, and began drawing. "Now they'll come!" He began pushing it. "We'll play my way, without those boring, straight lines! This is out of bounds, and this is the goal line! And if you cross this one, you'll have to hop like Frogmon for the whole game! Perfect!" The line maker fell over as he finished. "Now that's a field that makes sense! Everyone in the whole, wide world will want to play with me! The most clever Digimon, everrrrrrrr!" He got a soccer ball out and began kicking it around. He continued playing around, kicking it sideways, throwing it, heading it, anything he could think of. "He shoots, he scores! Yay Calumon! Yay Calumon! Yay Calumon!" He looked around, trying to see if anybody was coming. "No one came? But it's the best game ever."

* * *

Takato and Guilmon walked near the school. "So, how come it's okay to come here today?" Asked Guilmon. Takato laughed.

"Because it's the weekend."

"Weekend?"

"Yeah! No one's at school, see?"

"Right! But wait, you and I are here, see?"

"But no one else is gonna be here, see?" They rounded the corner and saw two people at the soccer field.

"This is even worse than the last time! Do you have any idea what our chalk budget is going to be this year? And we're hosting that big hopscotch tournament!"

"I have an idea! Why don't we just use some ground up bread crumbs?"

"Bread crum have you been reading that fairy tale book again?!"

"I just like the pictures!" Takato and Guilmon just watched nervously before heading to the school's pets. Takato grabbed their food and poured it out for them.

"Eat up guys! Don't worry, it's not from the cafeteria." The rabbits came up and began nibbling. Guilmon watched in wonder as one came up and began sniffing him. "Making a new friend Guilmon?" The two sniffed each other as Takato headed for the exit. "Just don't eat him, okay?" Guilmon looked at him, then looked another entirely different direction. "What's wrong?"

"I smell Digimon!" Guilmon began running.

"Digimon?!" Asked Takato. He hurried after Guilmon and caught up to him. "Careful, it might be dangerous! And me without a weapon, unless it's afraid of rabbits. Oh wait! This'll work!"

"Back there!" Said Guilmon, pointing behind a roller.

"Right!" Takato raised the broom and the two went around the roller, only to see Calumon sleeping. "Hey. It's a cute little guy." Calumon woke up and looked at Takato. "Hi!" Calumon blinked, then stood up quickly.

"Hello hello hello hello helloooooo!"

"Hey there." Takato knelt down, and tried to grab Calumon, who jumped back.

"Un un uh!" Guilmon looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Takato. He shuffled towards Calumon. "Don't be afraid, we're your friends!" He attempted to grab Calumon again, and he jumped away. "Huh?" Takato looked at him as Calumon tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Play!" He yelled.

"Ok!" Said Takato. He tried to grab Calumon again, and lunged at him only for Calumon to jump away again. Takato fell forward. "Tell you what, why don't we play later, okay?"

"Nonononononononono!"

"Why do I always get the difficult Digimon?" Wondered Takato. He stood back up and looked to his left, only to see Azion right in front of him. "Gah!" Takato jumped backwards, bringing his arms up. "How did you do that?!"

Azion dodged the question. "How about we bring him back to the hideout?" Takato slowly lowered his arms.

"Uh." He started.

"Come on, we'll be safer there." Azion started walking away.

"Okay."

* * *

Guilmon was busy sniffing Calumon, which was tickling him. He kept of asking for Guilmon to stop. "So, you're Calumon?" Asked Guilmon.

"Right!" Guilmon sniffed him again and Calumon continued laughing. Takato looked at Henry.

"I wonder where he came from. We didn't see a Digital Field when we found him."

"I'm amazed he was out there on his own." Said Henry.

"He's out there." Said Terriermon.

"How did you get your nose so tickly!" Asked Calumon. Dragonomon began sniffing him too, adding to it. "Not you too!" Calumon's laughter got even louder. Dragonomon looked at Azion.

"He smells like he's been here a while, longer then both me and Guilmon."

"Really?" Asked Takato. Henry looked at Azion.

"Do you know anything about him?" Azion froze for a moment.

"Well, uh, you see" started Azion. Guilmon stopped sniffing Calumon for a moment.

"I helped Azion find you!" Said Calumon, signifying Takato. "He asked me if I saw a kid with a blue shirt and brown hair!" Takato looked at him.

"So that's how you found me?" He asked.

"It's true that I saw you go down that alley in the first place." Said Azion. "I just lost track of you partway and ran into Calumon, and asked if he saw where you went." Henry looked at Takato.

"Maybe we should find a tamer for the little guy. It looks like he could use one."

"Yeah, but, who?" Asked Takato. He put his hand to his chin and began thinking. "Hm." He thought of someone. "I think I know someone who could do it!"

"All right, let's go get them!"

"Yeah!" Guilmon stopped sniffing Calumon to look at Takato.

"Huh, the red Digimon are great, but those other guys need to lighten up."

"I'll stay here with these three to keep them out of trouble, okay?" Asked Azion.

"Sure." Said Takato. "We'll be back in a few!" He and Henry left the hideout.

* * *

Henry and Takato got to the park and saw the first person Takato had in mind. "That's him, right over there."

"All right, make your move." Kazu was playing against someone.

"Hm." Said Kazu. "Kay. I'll play my upgrade card."

"Huh?" Asked Kenta. "You can't do that!"

"But that's not fair!"

"The one who just played the upgrade card is Kazu. He's the one I was thinking of." Explained Takato.

"Hm." Thought Henry.

"I won!" Said Kazu. "Doesn't matter if it's fair or not!"

"Does too!" Argued Kenta. Kazu played another card, and the other kid groaned.

"No! Not again!"

"He knows almost everything about Digimon." Said Takato.

"Hm, yeah, but even so, I'm not sure he'd be the best choice." Argued Henry. "Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his Digimon all sorts of powers so they can beat up the other guy, but he takes away all the energy it uses to protect itself."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Kazu would do, alright. He's really big into power." Takato envisioned Calumon and Guilmon in a boxing match.

"You're going down Guilmon!" Said the imaginary Calumon. An imaginary Kazu walked up.

"Yeah! Get him! Upgrade Energize! Upgrade! Upgrade! Upgrade!"

"Yeah? Well your mother dresses you funny!" Said the Imaginary Guilmon. Imaginary Calumon ran forward and tried to hit Imaginary Guilmon, who blocked. He bounced back before Imaginary Guilmon went for a single blow. Imaginary Calumon was struck, unable to do anything. Takato stopped imagining.

"Yep, you're right Henry." Henry nodded, and Takato looked at him. "So, who can we get now?"

"Hey! Suzie!" Suggested Terriermon.

"What?" Asked Henry.

"Uh, who's Suzie?" Asked Takato.

"My sis." Explained Henry. "She's nice I guess."

* * *

"Mrs. Pretty Pants! Time to get ready for the ball!" Suzie continued to talk to herself, playing with her doll. Henry and Takato watched awkwardly from the doorway. Takato leaned over to Henry.

"By nice, you mean crazy?"

"Pretty much."

"Then again, Calumon's not playing with a full deck either.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the Mrs. Pretty Pants treatment on anyone."

"How bad could it be?" Asked Takato as he began imagining again. "Hm."

"Okay! Let's dress for the ball!" Said Imaginary Suzie.

"Oh." Said Imaginary Calumon.

"Here's your pretty pink dress!" Imaginary Calumon put it on. "And your cutest ribbon!" Calumon again put it on. "And your favorite necklace!" Calumon began struggling. "And your finest easter bonnet!" Calumon fell over and Takato stopped imagining.

"Uh" he dragged out.

"See what I mean?" Asked Henry. Takato mumbled in agreement.

* * *

"Of course, honey! We can get you a new dress for your doll!" Takato and Henry sat on a bench nearby.

"Yay! Pink dress! Pink dress!" All three were in thought.

"You know, a girl's not a bad idea, but we need one our own age." Said Henry.

"Really?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah." Henry looked at him. "Is there anyone from your class?"

"Uh, a girl from my class, huh?" Takato began imagining again. Imaginary Jeri manipulated her sock puppet as Imaginary Calumon jumped on her.

"You seem nice!" Jeri looked at him. "Let's be friends!" Calumon's ears stretched out. Jeri seemed to smile, then screamed in terror, flailing her arms. Calumon did the same.

"Man, mom's right." Mumbled Takato into his hands. "My imagination can be a curse." Both Henry and Terriermon looked at him confused.

* * *

"But playing is like breathing!" Complained Calumon. "I'll pass out if I don't do it soon!"

"We can't leave." Said Guilmon. The two looked at each other.

"Imagine if someone found you and figured out what you are!" Added Dragonomon. "Me and Guilmon can get away with the costume thing because of our size, but even that can't last forever. There really isn't a way to hide you out there."

"Aw." Said Calumon. "Pretty please?" He started climbing on Guilmon. "We could play tag, or race each other. I'm so bored I'd even play chess!"

"I'm bored too, but we've got to do what Takato said." Said Guilmon. "He'll be real mad if we're not here when he comes back."

"Besides, imagine Azion." Said Dragonomon. "He just kinda comes out of nowhere to surprise you. Imagine what he'd do if he discovered any of us not here!" Calumon jumped off.

"But he'll be even more mad if you're unhappy, right?"

"Well, uh, uh" Guilmon couldn't come up with a response. He continued thinking as he looked at Calumon, who stared back with an incredibly cute look. "You see, uh," Calumon's face didn't change.

"Guilmon! Look away!" Said Dragonomon. Guilmon didn't listen.

"Maybe we should play." Guilmon finally said. Calumon nodded in agreement. He looked at Dragonomon.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"No." Said Dragonomon. "You two get in trouble if you want, I'm not going!"

"Let's go!" Yelled Calumon. He and Guilmon left the hideout, but neither noticed Azion in the bushes nearby.

"Huh, they're late." He said. He walked into the hideout. "Come on Dragonomon, we've got to follow them!"

"Huh?" Asked Dragonomon. He looked at Azion.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Said Henry. "We didn't find anyone right for Calumon, and it took all day."

"Yeah." Agreed Takato. "Come on, we'd better get back before Guilmon eats the whole park."

"Let's wait!" Said Terriermon. "Maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve our problem!" The trio walked past the school, unaware of what was happening.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Said Calumon. He and Guilmon were in front of the shed door. "Oh no!" Instead of the single lock Calumon was used to, there were three of the door. "There's three door earrings! This thing wears way too much jewelry!" Guilmon walked back a bit. "Who's it trying to impress?!" Calumon looked at Guilmon to see that he had already dug a starting tunnel into the shed.

"We can dig a tunnel underneath the door!" Guilmon resumed digging.

"Yay!" Yelled Calumon as he jumped in to help. "Woo hoo!" In no time, the two Digimon had the marker out and were pushing it. "And don't forget the line that makes you hop like Frogmon the whole game if you cross it!" Guilmon was pushing while Calumon gave instructions.

"Okay! Hold on!" Guilmon stopped pushing after he finished the line. "Are we all done?"

"We need a line that makes you crawl around like Wormmon!"

"Yeah!" Guilmon kept pushing.

"Yeah!" The two kept making more and more lines. "I'm starting to get dizzy! I think I'm going to be sick. This is the most fun ever!" Guilmon finished the final line, ending with a shape that looked like a six-pointed star. "Looks good Guilmon!" A moment after Calumon said that, a pillar of light erupted from the center of the shape. "Whoa! Uh, what did you do!?"

"Me?" Asked Guilmon. Azion looked on from the bushes.

"Ready Dragonomon?"

"Ready for what?"

* * *

"Oh man! They're gone!" Said Takato, running out of the hideout. "I told them like twenty times not to leave!"

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell them if they're not listening!" Argued Terriermon.

"Everything'll be fine." Said Henry. "After all, Azion and Dragonomon are probably with them."

"Yeah, I guess. You're right." Takato looked to his left and saw a huge fog cloud. "Huh? Wha! That doesn't look fine to me! Does that look fine to you?"

"It's by the school!"

"Yeah!" The two began running.

* * *

A black splotch began growing. "Is that the inky void that makes you waddle like Penguinmon?" Asked Guilmon.

"I dunno, but good idea!" Guilmon stepped forward.

"Looks like something's coming!" A Digimon jumped out of the black splotch and began laughing. It looked to its right to see Guilmon sniffing it. It jumped back.

"Get back hideous creature! Beware my wrath!"

"Don't be scared." Said Guilmon. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt a tiny thing like you."

"I'm not tiny! I'm a dangerous Digimon whose power will make you tremble with fear!" Guilmon stood up.

"And you're tiny."

"I'm just overdue for a growth spurt, okay!" Argued the Digimon. He jumped up. "Nightmare Shocker!" He fired at Calumon, who jumped out of the way. The attack hit the marker, vaporizing it. Calumon fell on his back. "Don't seem so tiny now, huh?! Nightmare Shocker!" The Digimon attacked again and both Guilmon and Calumon ran away from it. Dragonomon rammed into it, knocking it away. The Digimon looked at him. "Hey! What's the big idea bub?!"

"Oh nothing." Said Dragonomon. "Just that you're attacking my friends!" Azion stepped into vision, brandishing his D-Power.

"Who also happen to be under my protection! So you'd better back off Vilemon!"

* * *

Takato and Henry ran up to the closed gate. "It's a Digital Field!" Proclaimed Henry. "Another Digimon's coming through! Let's go."

"Right." The two climbed over the gate and stood in front of the fog. "Why do I feel like this involves Guilmon?"

* * *

Vilemon began chasing Guilmon and Columon again, laughing as he did so. Dragonomon trailed behind him, just slightly too slow to catch him. "Why are you picking on me!" Asked Calumon as Vilemon chased him. "Guilmon's the one who insulted you!"

"Hey!"

"I don't care!" Vilemon sent another attack. "Demon Darts!" The attack barely missed Calumon with the first wave, then the second, but got him with the third. He fell over.

"Pyro Sphere!" Called Guilmon.

"Igneo Sphere!" Yelled Dragonomon. The two attacks closed in on Vilemon from both sides. He dodged up and the two attacks collided, nullifying each other.

"Hey!" Vilemon focused on Guilmon. He then began chasing down Guilmon as Takato, Henry and Terriermon entered the field.

"Calumon! Guilmon!" Called Takato.

"Who's that?" Asked Terriermon.

"Vilemon." Said Henry, looking at his D-Power. "Champion level. Nasty little thing."

"This'll even out the playing field." Said Takato, holding the Hyper Wing card. "Digimodify!" He swiped the card. "Hyper Wing activate!" Wings appeared on Guilmon. "Get him!"

"Right!" Guilmon flew up to challenge Vilemon and fired upon him. "Pyro Sphere!" Vilemon fell backwards, and landed on his head. Guilmon landed in front of him.

"Not so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Asked Takato. Dragonomon stepped behind Vilemon. He turned around to see both him and Azion.

"Not to mention I've analyzed your battle tactics and know just where you'll be ten seconds before you're there." Said Azion. "Give up, while you can."

"Aw nuts!" Vilemon crossed his arms and prepared.

"Terriermon, it's your turn!"

"I'm on it!" Henry grabbed a card and swiped it.

"Digimodify! Speed Activate!" Terriermon glowed green and dashed in. Vilemon fired his Nightmare Shocker just before Terriermon bashed into him. Guilmon, Takato and Henry ducked to avoid the blast, and Calumon walked up to them.

"Are you okay?" Terriermon ran back to guard them. Vilemon laughed.

"Have you had enough yet, fools?" He glared down at the group. Takato kept shuffling through his cards, trying to find something.

"Hurry up!" Said Henry.

"I can't decide!" Said Takato.

"Dragonomon!" Called Azion.

"Demon" started Vilemon.

"Yeah right." Vilemon looked back to see Rika and Renamon. "You're too tiny to bother with." Finished Rika. "But a fight's a fight. Renamon." Renamon got into a fighting stance.

"I hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist!" Vilemon charged as Rika grabbed a card.

"Digimodify! Clone Activate!" Vilemon drew close.

"Nightmare Shocker!" Rika smirked and Renamon seemed to vanish. "Hah! Got cha!"

"The only thing you've got is a serious case of the uglies." Insulted Rika. "Look behind you."

"Uh oh!" Vilemon didn't look at where Rika pointed.

"Diamond Storm!" Called Renamon. The shards rained down upon Vilemon, covering and destroying him. Renamon absorbed his data, and the Digital Field vanished. Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon stared in shock while Henry just looked at her.

"She didn't even think twice about absorbing him!" Thought Takato.

"Don't bother with any thanks." Said Rika. "I did it for the data. And that's all."

"Data?" Asked Takato. Rika looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Digimon are living creatures! And you, kill them!"

"He's right." Said Henry. "They are alive."

"Hm." Mumbled Rika. "No. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon." The two began to walk away, when Calumon stepped in front of Rika. He hugged her leg. "What is that little thing?" Calumon looked at her.

"Hi! Wanna play?!" Rika stared at him.

"Hey! Don't you touch him!" Yelled Takato. Rika glared at him and stepped around Calumon.

"Come on, Renamon. Why would I want to waste my time with these goggleheads?"

"Yeah?" Asked Takato. "Well, good riddance!" Azion stepped in front of Rika and Renamon with Dragonomon. "Azion?"

"What do you want?" Asked Rika. "Get out of my way." Azion shook his head.

"A moment ago, you said Digimon are nothing more than data." He looked directly at her. "Trust me when I say that lie is why Renamon won't Digivolve." Rika's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?" Azion said nothing and just stepped aside. "Smarter than you look. Let's go, Renamon." The two continued walking away as Azion and Dragonomon stood by Henry and Takato.

"What's her deal?" Asked Takato.

"Finally! A little fun!" Yelled Calumon. He began hopping away.

"Wait! It's dangerous out there by yourself!" Called Takato.

"It's dangerous here with you too!" Responded Calumon. "And there must be people out there who are more fun than you! Goodbye Guilmon!" Calumon jumped behind some bushes.

Takato was silent for a moment. "I hope he's okay."

"He's a strange little Digimon." Said Henry. "Never seen anything like him. I dunno if he even wants a Tamer."

"Or how long that tamer would survive." Added Terriermon. Takato sighed.

"You gonna be okay?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah." The group went to their homes.

* * *

The night passed, and the entire school was confused. "First it was chalk, now it's chalk and holes! I'm about ready to pave this field over with concrete!"

"We already have a parking lot."

"You can be replaced, you know."

"Is it supposed to be a school project or something?"

"Yeah! It's a housing complex for low-income gophers!"

"I bet it's a prank by the shopa team! All that lifting and throwing must've jarred their brains."

"It was alien ghosts!"

"Alien ghosts and gnomes who travel through time!" Both Takato and Henry heard the wild ideas that some students were throwing around.

"You know, they probably wouldn't believe us if we told them the truth." Said Takato.

"I know." Responded Henry. The two laughed.

"Kinda makes me wish Azion went here. That way, he'd be able to hear these himself!"

"He'd probably add to them." The two laughed slightly harder.

* * *

 _Will Rika ever learn that Digimon aren't just packets of data? Can Azion ever manage to keep the Digimon out of trouble? Will Takato or Henry discover his secret? One of those we know the answer to, but the other ones we're clueless on! Just what could the answers be?_

* * *

 **AN: Does anybody know what team was said at the end of the episode? I'm clueless, so I put my best guess.**


	6. Discovery

**Well, here's another chapter! Hopefully I haven't kept you guys waiting too long, right? Anyways, expect a chapter basically every day until the end of November for NaNoWriMo. Most of my chapters reach about 3-4k words, and I need just over 3k words a day to finish on time. So, here's hoping!**

Still getting into trouble, still curious, and still unexpected. At least Henry and Takato are learning, right? And we're getting close to something that'll start off more teamwork.

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Rika was in school, listening to a lecture. "Rainforests are critical to the survival of this planet and yet they are being destroyed worldwide at an alarming rate. In fact, in the one hour we spend together today, about twelve hundred acres of this most precious resource will have been completely decimated. Aside from giving life giving oxygen" Rika stopped paying attention for a moment and adjusted her pencil case's mirror to look at her mom in the back. Her mom waved, then looked at her purse and grabbed her phone. She ran out of the room to take the call.

"Hello? This is Makino. When's the shoot? Now? Uh, uh," she looked back in the room. "No, no, no problem. That's fine. I'll be right there." She hung up then ran off. Rika looked back at the guy who was talking.

"I'd like to thank the parents and family members that have joined us today because the only way we can" Rika stopped paying attention and just focused on her own things. Eventually, the period ended, signaling the end of school for the day, and she headed out. While she was walking home, she was thinking about her mother.

"Why does my mother always have to do that? Whatever, like I care what anybody thinks anyway." Rika thought back to the night before, when her mom asked her about her cards.

* * *

Rika sat at her table and flipped over one of her cards. Her mother looked over her shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Replied Rika.

"They look like Tarot Cards, have you become a fortune teller?"

"Yeah right." Rika's mom sat down.

"Well, whatever it is, at least you're interested in something. When I was your age, I didn't have the luxury of playing little card games, I was already hard at work."

"Mhm." Rika's mom stood up.

"You might want to start thinking about what you want to do with your life."

"Mhm."

"Well, fame and fortune awaits." Rika's mom walked away, and Rika sighed.

* * *

"I know what I want to do with my life. She'd never understand. A little card game? Ha! Taming Digimon is a lot more respectful than modeling. Besides, I'm good at it. I don't need her approval." Rika stopped for a moment and looked to left, seeing a Digital Field opening. "Whoa." She said. "Time for me to go to work." She began running. She ran as fast as she could home and ran past her grandmother's room. "Hi grandma! I'm home!"

"Rika? Is that you?" Rika was already gone. "Hello?" Rika entered her room and tossed her backpack down while grabbing her Tamer clothes. She threw them on as quickly as possible and threw her school clothes next to her backpack. She buckled her belt and strapped her Digivice onto it. She looked up. "Ready Renamon?" Renamon appeared from the shadows.

"Always."

"Party time."

"And we're the entertainment." Renamon vanished and Rika ran back the way she came.

"I'm going out for a little while!" Rika's grandmother looked up from her tea to see Rika run by.

"Huh? But honey, you just got home. Well, make sure you're back by dinner time."

"Don't worry grandma, I will. What are we having, anyway?"

"My special eggplant and liver casserole!"

"Terrific." Replied Rika, sarcastically.

* * *

Takato and Henry were staring each other down, while Guilmon and Terriermon did the same. Dragonomon kept changing his gaze between the four while Azion leaned against the entrance, looking outside. "Ready" said the group, "set, go!" They all thrust their hands forward. Takato, Henry and Terriermon all threw scissors while Guilmon threw paper.

"And scissors cuts paper!" Said the three who threw scissors.

"Uh, uh, uh" said Guilmon. The four got ready again.

"Ready, set, go!" The same thing happened.

"Everyone wins but Guilmon!" Guilmon kept looking around, making himself dizzy. He fell backwards.

"Not your game, huh buddy?" Asked Takato. The three laughed.

"I'll play ya for your peanut butter next time!" Said Terriermon.

"I don't get it." Said Dragonomon. "You're exploiting his physical inability."

"What's exploiting mean?" Asked Terriermon.

"Never mind." Said Dragonomon. Azion saw the beam of light and stood straight. Guilmon looked up and began growling. Terriermon looked to his right while Dragonomon turned around.

"What is it boy?" Asked Takato.

"Another Digimon just appeared." Said Terriermon. "I can feel it!" Guilmon lunged forward, knocking over Dragonomon. Azion pressed himself against the side of the entrance to avoid the same impact.

"Hey!" Called Takato.

* * *

Rika ran into the Digital Field and took off her glasses. "Oh yeah." The Digimon approached Renamon, looming far larger than her.

"Bring it on." Rika's Digivice registered the Digimon.

"Allomon. An armored dinosaur type. Let's see if his dinoburst attack has any real bite to it." She looked at Renamon. "Walk all over him." Renamon jumped at Allomon.

"My pleasure!" She landed a somersault kick, forcing Allomon to hold its nose out of pain. Renamon jumped again as Allomon recovered.

"My turn!" He whipped Renamon with his tail, knocking her away.

"Scaly bum!"" Rika saw Renamon land on her back near her. "Time to fight." She reached into her pocket and grabbed a card. She grabbed her Digivice and swiped the card. "Digimodify! Agumon's Frozen Wind, Activate!" Renamon aggregated the data and jumped again.

"You look a little overheated. How about a nice, cool breeze?" She launched the attack at Allomon. "Frozen Wind!"

"I don't like this!" Allomon shot fire at Renamon's attack, holding it at bay. Rika took a step forward.

"What are you doing? This isn't some stupid game!"

"He's strong!" Replied Renamon.

"And for dessert," started Allomon, "fox flambe!" His flame overpowered Renamon's cold, sending her into a nearby power pole. She fell to the ground and Allomon stepped closer.

"Come on, get up!" Called Rika. "If you Digivolve, you can beat him!" Allomon reached down towards Renamon.

"Didn't you listen?" Asked Azion. Rika looked in his direction through the fog.

"Pyro Sphere!" Called Guilmon.

"Igneo Sphere!" Called Dragonomon.

"Terrier Tornado!" Called Terriermon. The two projectiles hit Allomon first, then Terriermon rammed into him, bashing him away. The three Digimon ran up, and Rika scowled in Takato, Henry and Azion's direction as they ran up.

"I knew it had to be you." Accused Henry.

"This Digimon is mine!" Said Rika. "Why don't you two wannabes find somewhere else to play?"

"Wannabes?" Asked Takato.

"Speak for yourself, Rika." Said Azion.

"You don't have to be so nasty." Said Henry. "Why are you always making your Digimon fight anyway?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." Replied Rika. She grabbed another card and swiped it. "Digimodify! Hyper Chip Activate!" Renamon got back up and walked past the other Digimon.

"You shouldn't be here. Stay out of my way."

"But why?" Asked Guilmon.

"She doesn't want help, I guess." Said Dragonomon.

"Let's finish this." Said Renamon. Cold began to drift towards her.

"Dinoburst!"

"Frozen Wind!" Both attacks collided again, but this time Renamon held. "I think you need a cold shower!" Her attack utterly overwhelmed Allomon's and began to freeze him.

"How is this possible? I always hated the Ice Age!" He froze over completely, and Renamon stopped.

"Now, don't move. Good boy." Her attack dissipated and she jumped backwards. "Buhbye, handsome. Diamond Storm!" Her attack launched, covering Allomon. He exploded into data, which was quickly absorbed by Renamon. The Digital Field vanished, leaving everybody in the open.

"Renamon, it's time to go." Rika began walking away and Renamon vanished.

"Hey wait a minute!" Called Takato. "Can't we just talk?" Rika stopped walking.

"Sure, I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again, little boys! Me and Renamon work alone."

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Asked Henry.

"It's as much of a conversation as we're going to get." Said Azion. Rika began walking again.

"Gee, I guess it does." Relented Henry. Someone watched from above.

"Hmph. What a pathetic little gathering of fools." The little Digimon looked down at them. "No self respecting Digimon would be a slave to a human. If they don't change, they're gonna pay because Impmon's plan is underway." Azion turned around and looked right at Impmon. "There's no way he heard me!" Thought Impmon. Azion shrugged, focused on Impmon, nodded, then looked back in Rika's direction. "The nerve of that human!"

* * *

Later that night, Rika was in her house and Renamon was sitting on the roof, watching her look into the koi pond. "Are you trying to make me look bad?" Asked Rika.

"Why would I want to do that? I only want to make you happy."

"I don't get it, what's your problem?"

"I'm just, waiting, that's all."

"Well I'm not going to wait around for you to Digivolve when you feel like it!" They were both silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But, Rika"

"Rika!" Called Rika's mom. "I'm home!" Renamon looked in the direction of her voice, then swung into Rika's room to hide in the shadows. "Where are you? I had the most amazing day!" Rika took a breath.

"I'm out here, mom!" Rika's mom came out to Rika to tell her about her day, and it was even later in the night before Rika was able to get away. She laid in her room, thinking.

"I've got to find a way to make her Digivolve. If I don't, then I'll never really be the best."

* * *

Renamon was out and about, walking above the sidewalk so as to not attract attention.

* * *

"And I have to be, I can't let her hold me back." Thought Rika. She thought back to the tournament that had secured her the title of Digimon Queen.

* * *

Rika flipped over a card as everybody who had been eliminated watched. Her opponent remained silent for a moment, then hung his head in defeat. "I'm toast." The audience cheered, and Rika was brought to the stage.

"Rika Nonaka is our new Digimon Champion!" Called the announcer. He handed her a trophy, and she looked out across everybody who had participated. "That was quite an overwhelming victory, Ms. Nonaka. What'd you do to prepare?" The announcer held the mic to her.

"I didn't do anything." Replied Rika. "It was easy."

"Uh, okay. Great!" As Rika went out, she got a medallion. When she got home, she tossed it on top of her other stuff and laid on her back.

"I'm so bored." The doors to her room suddenly closed, and her room became clouded with darkness. Rika sat up quickly. "Whoa! What's happening?" Her card reader began to glow, and she looked at it. It flashed, and three glowing, white panels appeared in front of Rika. "What's going on?" The panel in front of Rika filled with silhouettes of assorted Digimon, and they all began talking about her.

"There she is!"

"The Digimon Queen!" The panel to Rika's right filled as well.

"She's the child!"

"Yes, you are the one!" The panel to Rika's left filled last.

"Make me Digivolve!" Demanded one of the Digimon.

"Make me stronger!" Demanded another. All of Digimon began demanding the same general thing, and Rika backed away. The Digimon all began to reach out for her. Rika backed into the wall, shaking with fear as the Digimon entered her room.

"I can't tame all of you!" Yelled Rika. "I just want one strong Digimon!" Her card reader began to glow again, and the Digimon backed away. One card glowed amongst the other, in a deep blue. The Digimon all seemed to turn and look behind them, murmuring amongst themselves before vanishing. Another silhouette began to approach the panel, this time alone. "Are you, Renamon?"

"You wanted someone, powerful, didn't you?" Renamon continued to approach before all three panels vanished, leaving Rika alone in her room with her stuff, and a Blue Card. She gasped and began taking deep breaths. The Blue Card stopped glowing. "I must be dreaming." She slowly approached the table, and picked up the Blue Card. "Huh?" She twisted her hand, seeing the insignia on it. "This is different." She looked at her card reader, and grabbed it. "Hm." She brought the two together. "All right, let's see what we got." She swiped the card, and large numbers began flashing across the screen. Rika's entire card reader began to glow in her hand and changed its shape into the familiar Digivice. She turned it to face her, and looked it over. "I am dreaming!" The Digivice glowed brightly, sending light to all corners of the room. "Maybe this means I get a wish." She thought. "Well, there's only one thing I really want." She brought the Digivice to her chest and closed her eyes. "I wish Renamon was mine, and that I knew how to make her Digivolve. I wish I was a real Digimon Tamer!" She opened her eyes to see that the darkness was gone, then looked up to see Renamon. She gasped.

"I've been searching for a strong Tamer." Explained Renamon. "And you are the one." Rika was speechless. "It's no accident that we're a team. Share your strength with me and we will be unstoppable."

* * *

Renamon continued walking. "Be patient, Rika. I will Digivolve. But how soon might depend on you." She thought back to something Azion had said. "Your reluctance to observe those around you is something that restricts me. I only hope that you can learn that soon." As Renamon thought of Rika, she was asleep, having gone over everything in her mind she could think of. Renamon kept moving, eventually sitting above a quiet corner on a wire. "All I really have to do is destroy one Digimon that's strong enough and load his data. But it may not be that simple."

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Renamon jumped to the side and faced the being who just spoke. "A Digibabe pining in the moonlight." Renamon stared down Impmon. "Don't look to me like you're too happy there, toots, but then what Digimon would be when you gotta answer to some snotty nose kid like you're their pet or somethin? Am I right?"

* * *

Rika's Digivice beeped and glowed, waking her up. She gasped. "A Digimon!" She got out of her bed and grabbed her Digivice. "Renamon, it's time to go!" No response. "Renamon!" Nothing. "Where are you? Get out here, now!" Rika looked at her Digivice to see an image of Impmon. "Impmon? A new player for the game. Well I'm in."

* * *

"Look, I'm not a slave." Answered Renamon. "Rika happens to be my partner!"

"Well, your partner's not that impressive. Even so, she's got ya believing you can't do anything for yourself. It's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. All you Digislaves are the same. Deep down, you wanna be just like me! I mean, after all, who wouldn't want to be like me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree! Baboom!" Renamon didn't respond. "Hello? This is Class A material honey! Anyways, like I was sayin, I think you're really sad and you know what that makes me? Huh? Angry! That's what. And anger's not good for me to see a good lookin Digimon like you going to waste makes me want to throw up!"

"Why do you think I'm sad?" Asked Renamon.

"Why?" Asked Impmon. "I mean, look at you! Out here all alone, moping around in the moonlight like a puppy that chewed up a slipper and got tossed out of the house!" Impmon laughed a bit. "You're in serious denial, lady! There's a whole world out there! Actually, a couple of 'em. But if you're happy fetching bones for some human, then be my guest." Renamon stood up.

"If that's your best material, then you need a new writer." She jumped down.

"Hey! Where you going? That was rude, you know!" Renamon didn't even look back as she walked away. "Didn't your little human teach you manners? Huh?" Renamon still didn't respond. "Apparently not. Well, maybe I can teach ya something." He brought his hand up, and flicked out one finger. "In today's lesson, we'll begin with tough love." A small flame appeared above his finger, and he wound up. "Bada Boom!" He threw the little flame at Renamon, and she looked at it as she heard it approach.

"Huh?" It exploded next to her as she covered herself.

"Hey! Take it from me, toots!" Renamon looked at Impmon. "You gotta quit being stupid if you wanna be free! Get away from that human immediately!" Impmon laughed, already gone. A beam of light extended into the sky, signaling a new Bioemergence.

"A Digital Field!" Said Renamon.

"Huh?" Asked Impmon, still out of sight. Azion glanced out from the alley he was in while listening, then thrust his hand forward. A Dimensional Gate appeared in front of him and he walked through undetected.

* * *

A red blip was on the screen, tracking the new Digimon. "Looks like a wild one."

"They just never learn, do they?" Asked the guy with the lighter.

"Establishing tracer lock now."

"Excellent." The red blip turned into a red cross.

"Sir, it's Bioemerging!"

* * *

Rika ran down the street, heading for the Digital Field. "I wonder if Renamon is already here." She reached for her glasses as she entered the fog and put them on. She got into the center of the fog to see a lot of spider webs. "What's with the webs?" Rika took her glasses off.

"Rika! Run!" Called Renamon.

"Huh?" Rika looked to the side to see a web coming towards her.

"Watch out!" Renamon tackled her out of the way, landing softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Renamon looked at where the webbing came from, along with Rika. They both saw the same Digimon, crawling around on all the webs heading towards them.

"Perfect." The Digimon stopped near Rika and Renamon. "I was just thinking about what to do for dinner."

"Eat dirt." Scoffed Renamon.

"Oh! You're spicy too!" Rika's Digivice reacted.

"Dokugumon. Whoa! Champion level. Finally, we've a worthy opponent! With her poison thread attack, this spider's deadly as she is ugly."

"Then I'd better step on her." Said Renamon. She leapt towards Dokugumon. "Diamond Storm!" Her signature attack built up, and Dokugumon turned around.

"Poison Thread!" The two attacks collided, negating each other. Dokugumon turned around again. "Venom Blast!" Renamon was hit head-on with the attack, causing her to fall down and get stuck in the webbing.

"Renamon! Don't give up!" Called Rika. She ran towards her partner.

"Rika! Get out of here!" Rika stopped running.

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon took aim at Rika and fired. She was caught. Renamon continued struggling.

"Rika!" Dokugumon descended towards Rika, who could only watch in fear. Dokugumon continued getting closer, and Rika screamed.

"Diamond Storm!" Called Renamon. The attack tore the webbing holding her, freeing her slightly. The attack went towards Dokugumon, who went up to avoid it, and the attack hit Rika, getting rid of the webbing. Rika looked at Renamon.

"Renamon, you saved my life."

"Think again, cupcake!" Said Dokugumon.

"Rika!" Dokugumon headed towards Renamon. "Get out of here! Now!" Rika didn't listen, and instead grabbed a card.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She swiped the card. "Digimodify! Snimon's Twin Sickles, Activate!" On Rika's Digivice, a packet of Snimon data went into Renamon.

"Time to cut loose." Said Renamon. She spread her arms, and they turned into sickles which cut through the webbing, fully freeing her. She fell and jumped away.

"What?!" Asked Dokugumon, just above where she was.

"Twin Sickles!" Called Renamon. She sent the attack at Dokugumon, but Dokugumon batted them away with its helmet.

"Now it's my turn!" Dokugumon lunged at Renamon and bit into her. Renamon cried out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Called Rika. Dokugumon landed.

"My pleasure." Renamon was tossed to the side.

"Rika, save yourself." Said Renamon.

"Venom Blast!" Dokugumon aimed at Rika, who couldn't move due to fear. Renamon appeared in front of her and took the attack, groaning in pain. The attack failed.

"No!" Said Rika. Renamon stood in front of her, looking right into her eyes. "Oh Renamon, why'd you do it?"

"Because you're my partner." Renamon fell backwards, and Rika slowed her fall.

"I'm so sorry, Renamon." Calumon walked up, the red triangle in his forehead glowing. Azion watched from behind a tree.

"It's a good thing Calumon was nearby. If he wasn't" Azion didn't think further on that.

"Game over?" Asked Calumon.

"Rika, get away while you can." Renamon could barely talk, but was still urging Rika to leave.

"Don't go away, please don't leave me!"

"I have to. Please go." Renamon's strength was leaving her rapidly, and she began falling unconscious.

"Wait. You can't." Rika gasped. "Renamon!" She yelled. Her Digivice began to glow and beeped. She looked at it, then back at Renamon as she started to glow. Renamon's eyes opened. Rika's Digivice showed one word: Digivolution. Rika's Digivice sent out data to Renamon.

"Renamon Digivolve to" Renamon's skin seemed to peel away, revealing a wireframe of her data. Then her body began reconfiguring, becoming quadruped. Her tail flushed out, becoming nine, each with a blue fire on the end. She became larger, and the rest of her body followed suit. "Kyubimon!" Rika looked in shock.

"You did it. But, how?" Kyubimon didn't respond for a moment.

"It was you, Rika. You made me Digivolve." Calumon's red triangle stopped glowing.

"Game time!" Kyubimon stepped forward.

"Let's play!" Said Dokugumon. It turned around. "Poison Thread!"

"Payback time." Said Kyubimon. Her tails rose behind her. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Nine blue flames appeared on the tips of her tails, and she shot them towards Dokugumon. They went around the webbings, burning them. Then, they went around the webs in the entire area, setting them on fire. All the fires raced towards Dokugumon.

"Not so fast hotshot!" It jumped at Kyubimon, who jumped at it.

"Step into my parlor!" The two drew close. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon spun in a large circle, becoming a wheel of fire that erupted into a dragon made of fire that went through Dokugumon.

"No!" Dokugumon exploded into data, which Kyubimon began absorbing. Rika stood shocked.

"Unbelieveable." The Digital Field faded, along with all the webbing. Kyubimon landed in front of Rika.

"Rika, now do you understand?" Rika nodded.

"I think I do."

"I couldn't Digivolve until you really cared about me, Rika."

"Oh."

"Finally, she learned." Thought Azion. "About time. I was wondering how long it would take." Someone watched from above.

"Ay, yuck!" Said Impmon. "Time for me to fly before I lose my lunch." He jumped away, seeming to vanish.

"That was some victory, huh?" Asked Rika.

"It's not about winning, Rika." Said Kyubimon.

"But winning made you stronger."

"No, you make me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you cared about me. Like a true friend." Rika rubbed the side Kyubimon's head, and looked down.

"I see." She looked back up. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone."

"It's not me you have to worry about." Said Kyubimon. She looked over to where Azion was hiding, and Rika did as well.

"Huh?" She saw Azion's sleeve. "Hey! You! Come out here now!" Azion didn't move. "Hello! Are you listening?"

"I told you so." Azion walked away. Rika was very surprised.

"How did he know we were here?"

* * *

 _Rika has learned what was holding Renamon back from Digivolving, and has started questioning what Azion knows. Could she find out his secret? What'll happen in the future with the Tamers? Will Impmon cause havoc? I guess we'll find out!_

* * *

 **Oh yeah, and here's something for anybody who reads all the way through. The first five people who send me a good character in PM will get that character turned into a Reality Shifter, set into any Reality you want. Things I'm looking for specifically are background info, appearance, character story, strengths and weaknesses. Anything else you deem needed for a character will also be appreciated. Remember, the first 5 who send me a good character will get their own story. They will be shorter stories than my usual ones, no more than a few chapters, but you get to choose how it goes. I can't wait to see what people come up with!**


	7. Fearless Friendship

**The Universe is against me writing these chapters, but I'm not giving up! My computer's battery might've gone bad, but I can run it from the charger! If I can, I will hit 50k words this month and push out another four chapters before the end of the month! So who's ready for lots of fanfiction? All of you, right? Enjoy!**

Two of the three have Digivolved, so that just leaves Guilmon. And I suppose Dragonomon too, but he's not in the original three. Let's just see what happens, shall we?

* * *

 _You never know where you are,_

 _Whether it be near or far._

 _Traveling the digital plane,_

 _Is never an easy game!_

 _But with our partners might,_

 _I have no doubt we'll beat out blight!_

 _With every battle, we get stronger._

 _With every loss, we learn more._

 _The time for us to work together_

 _Is now upon us!_

* * *

Thunder crackled, and a small energy surge lingered around the city. "Did you catch that energy fluctuation?" The workers at the Hypnos building were tracking the energy surge.

"I'm already searching for the source."

"This area's sure had a lot of activity lately. What do you think's going on?"

"I think something big's going down."

"How big?"

"If these readings are correct, and I think they are, we're going to get a level of bioemergence unlike anything we've ever seen before."

* * *

Rika was staring at Kyubimon as she slept, thinking. "Why would she save me? Can data really have feelings? I never thought this would be so complicated."

* * *

"No need to make breakfast!" Called Takato.

"We own a bakery, that's all we make!" Replied his mom. Takato rushed out and headed for the hideout.

"Morning Guilmon!" He called.

"Morning!" Guilmon walked up to see Takato. "Guess what! Last night while I was sleeping, it felt like I disappeared and went someplace else!"

"You didn't break out again, did you?" Asked Takato.

"I can attest that he didn't." Said Dragonomon. "And I felt the same thing! It was weird." Takato stepped into the hideout.

"Hey Dragonomon, where's Azion? Doesn't he watch you guys every night?"

"He went out last night and didn't return." Said Dragonomon. "I have no idea what happened."

"I wonder where he went." Said Takato. He got Guilmon out of the hideout and they went walking. Takato thought aloud. "Oh, I get it! It was a dream."

"A dream?" Asked Guilmon. "Like when I think of snacks?!"

Takato laughed. "No. It's like going into your own world inside your head!"

"Do you dream?"

"Everyone does, but"

"Is your dream world as boring as mine? All white and bright and empty?"

"Mine's full of stuff! That's where I first thought of you, Guilmon!"

"I must have the most boring one ever! Can I paint my dream world blue?"

"Ha!" Said Takato. "It's weird though. I've never heard of anyone talk about a Digimon dreaming."

"Hm?" Takato heard a large pop sound and saw half of Guilmon become transparent. "Why's your face all funny?"

"Your legs!" Said Takato. He grabbed Guilmon's arm and pulled him away. As Guilmon moved, less of him was transparent. Takato looked at the area as Guilmon turned to him.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but something really weird is going on here." Said Takato. "We need to go see Henry." The two went off to Henry's apartment and Takato tried to explain what happened.

"Wait, start at the beginning." Said Henry.

"Okay, we were just walking and then, I don't know, it's like half of him was there and the other half was starting to be rubbed off by an eraser!"

"Well, Digimon aren't of this world." Thought Henry aloud. "Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their world or something. Something like that. Or maybe our world eliminates them like our body gets rid of a virus." Takato gasped.

"But Guilmon just got here! I don't want him to disappear! He just can't go back to the other side!" Terriermon climbed onto Henry.

"Momentai! The world I'm from, the world you're from, they're really both the same if you think about it!" Takato thought for a moment.

"Yeah, well, thanks professor, but I want him here."

"That may not be possible Takato." Said Henry.

"What? What are you trying to say Henry? Do you know something? Tell me!"

"I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato. Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Well this can, and it will!" Proclaimed Takato. He ran down the hall.

* * *

The guy with a lighter was walking down the street when his phone rang. He pulled it out an answered it. "This had better be important."

"Sir, we're getting some strange readings and one of the researchers needs you to explain something to him." The lighter guy sighed.

"I don't know why I bother explaining. None of these imbeciles understand what I say anyway."

"So, what should I tell him?"

"Isn't he a vicious little toady." He sighed again. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up his phone and put it away. He began walking again, only for someone to bump into him.

"Sorry Mr. Yamaki!" Called the person as he ran past. Yamaki looked at the person as he continued running. "I've gotta finish this job if I want to get some cards." Said the person to himself. It was none other than Azion.

"How did that kid know my name?" Yamaki continued walking, then turned around. "What was that?" He thought he sensed something. "I could've sworn I felt something."

* * *

"What do I do if Henry's right and Guilmon completely disappears?" Wondered Takato, in class. "He can't leave me." He looked out the window. "Maybe is he Digivolved, he'd have enough strength to fight whatever's trying to erase him!" Jeri turned to him.

"Digivolve?" She asked. Takato looked at her.

"Huh?" Jeri rose her puppet.

"Bad!"

"Great." Thought Takato. "Now Jeri thinks I'm crazy, and she's crazier than Calumon!"

"Well kids, the city wants me to talk to you about the tunnel beneath the park that's for use when the rain causes flooding, but it seems like a useless lesson to me." Said Mrs. Sachi. Takato sat up straight when he heard that. "I mean, everybody already knows about the tunnel, right?"

"I don't." Said Takato.

"So this tunnel" Takato paid close attention for the rest of class, then ran out of the class as quickly as he could after the lesson was done. He ran to the park, then to the hideout.

"Poor Guilmon must be bored out of his mind!" He ran up to see Calumon in there with Guilmon and Dragonomon.

"Just one game of tag! Please!" Yelled Calumon.

"Calumon?" Wondered Takato. "Great." All three Digimon looked at Takato.

"Hey! Takato's home!" Exclaimed Guilmon.

"So, you guys staying out of trouble?" Asked Takato as he walked in.

"They have been, but I think Guilmon was getting close to cracking under Calumon's pleas." Said Dragonomon.

"Hey! I wasn't going to break under his words!"

"Nope!" Said Calumon. Takato kneeled down.

"Just where do you hang out when you're not here? You must have a home, right?" He reached out to Calumon only for him to jump away again. He laughed.

"I can go anywhere I want in the whole wide world! So I don't need to have a home, silly!"

"Aren't you lonely?" Asked Takato.

"What do you mean lonely?" Asked Calumon.

"Like when you're by yourself, making pictures of all kinds of cool monsters and stuff, but there's no one around to look at your drawings with you."

"Uh," Calumon lowered his head, "nope. Never felt like that." He headed for the exit. "Seems kinda silly!" He hopped out.

"Hey, you know, it is silly!" Agreed Guilmon. Takato sighed.

"At least Guilmon didn't run off again, right?" Asked Dragonomon. Takato hung his head.

* * *

"I'm only going to go through this one more time." Said Yamaki. "So do try to pay attention. The network of interlinked electronic devices around the world, the internet, the stock markets and even wireless communications, has essentially created a whole new plane of existence. A Digital plane. This system, Hypnos, monitors that world and records every exchange of information across it, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Simple enough for you?"

"Do you keep track of personal data?"

"How else could we monitor criminal activity?"

"If any of the general public found out about this, we'd be treated like criminals. Make sure to keep this very quiet." Yamaki sighed.

"Really? Gee, that never occured to me. Listen, there's no need for any of you to worry. We've got everything well under control."

"No, you've got nothing under control, Yamaki. You've shown yourself to be powerless to stop those anomalies. Find a way to prevent them from Bioemerging, and find the ones that have already come through, then eliminate them!"

* * *

Takato and Guilmon walked down a busy street, and Guilmon was thinking. "Maybe Calumon's right about not needing a partner."

"Um, uh" said Takato. "Guilmon, do you want to leave me?"

"No! Do you want me to leave?"

"Sometimes Guilmon, you can be very confusing." Takato bumped into someone. "Sorry!" He and Azion looked at each other. "Azion?"

"Hey Takato!"

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been working some odd jobs." Explained Azion. He pulled out some money. "I've been saving up so that I can help out some more. You wouldn't happen to know where any shops are that have Modify cards, would you?"

"Uh" started Takato. "I think there's one near Main Street."

"Thanks! I'll meet up with you later!" Azion began heading down the street, leaving Takato confused.

"So, that happened." Takato and Guilmon kept walking, eventually ending up near a school. Guilmon got surrounded by some younger students.

"Ow! Hey! Don't be so grabby!" He looked towards Takato. "Takatomon!"

"Let's see, um, he's got these huge ears"

"Uh huh." Said the student Takato was talking to. "There!" She pointed in a direction.

"Thanks!" Takato and Guilmon began heading in the direction they were given, disappointing the students that had surrounded Guilmon. "This must be where Calumon's been hanging out, so keep your eyes peeled!" A dog barked and Guilmon looked to the left. Takato stopped moving, and began to chase Guilmon as he ran down an alley. "Guilmon! What's wrong?" Guilmon kept running, making a sharp turn down another alley. "Why do I always end up chasing him?!" Guilmon took another turn, followed by another soon after. He stopped, then Takato stopped next to him, breathing heavily. They looked down the alley. "Huh?" At the end, they saw Renamon. "Renamon."

"Who were you expecting, boys? Your mommies?"

"Very funny!" Takato took a step forward.

"I don't think I have a mommy, do I?" Asked Guilmon. "Hey! Takato's my mommy!"

"Aw, geez! Guilmon, don't call me that!"

"Why not? You'd make a better mother than a Tamer the way you baby your Digimon." Said Renamon.

"Hey!"

"Now, are we going to fight or are we going to flap our gums all day?"

"Why do you want to pound on Guilmon all the time?! Huh? It doesn't make any sense!"

"It would if you weren't such a coward." Takato and Guilmon looked back to see Rika.

"Rika?" Asked Takato.

"Why do you keep following me around?" She asked. "You in love with me, lover boy?"

"I'm not following you around, okay!" Denied Takato. The two stared each other down, and Guilmon looked from one to the other.

"A-are you guys gonna fight?" Asked Guilmon. Takato pointed to Rika, then himself and Guilmon nodded.

"She's a girl!" Defended Takato. "And she'd kick my butt." Rika smiled smugly. "You know, fighting isn't always the answer."

"The coward's credo." Said Rika. Takato looked at her.

"Look, maybe the two of us got off on the wrong foot. I'm Takato, and you're Rika, right?"

"Yeah, so what? What, are you writing a book about me? Or are you in love?" Takato sighed and slouched.

* * *

Azion ran up to the store Takato said would probably have some cards, and walked in. "Hello!" Said the seller. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you have any Digimon Cards?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just sold the last pack I had out." Azion sighed.

"Darn."

"But, I did just get another shipment this morning! How many are you planning on buying?"

"How much are they?"

* * *

"Okay, I admit, I saw you in a dream a while back." Explained Takato. They had moved to Rika's house and Rika sat down. "And that's what's been really bugging me because I don't know what it means. But, don't get the wrong idea! I'm not following you around because of that, I just had some questions about Digimon, okay?"

"Alright kid, don't get your underwear all bunched up."

"What do you mean kid? We're the same age!"

"I'm calling you kid because you don't know anything about anything. You show up, talking about seeing me in a dream! Do you know how weird that is?"

"I,I'm sorry." Said Takato. "I just thought, well, that maybe we could work together."

"We can't."

"Rika!" Renamon dashed towards Guilmon and grabbed him before running behind the house. Both Takato and Rika looked towards where the voice came from. "You home?" A door opened, revealing Rika's grandmother. Guilmon struggled against Renamon, who held him tightly. "Oh, hi! Uh, sorry, I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home. What's your name?"

"Takato."

"He's not going to be here long." Said Rika.

"Why don't I make some snacks for the two of you? It'll only take a second to pop some cookies into the oven. How would you like them, Takato?"

"Thanks."

"That's okay grandma, he's not staying. You're not!" Rika muttered the last part.

"Well, bye. Hope you come and see us again."

"Sure!" Rika's grandmother closed the door.

"You're not." Said Rika.

"Let go!" Yelled Guilmon. He got out of Renamon's grip and fell forward. Both Tamers looked at him. Takato turned back to Rika.

"Um, so, listen. What I wanted to ask you was whether or not Digimon turn back into data. I mean, so they ever just disappear and go back to their own world?"

"Of course."

"Not like when you defeated Vilemon, but just like, for no good reason."

"Digimon are just data anyway. So, probably."

"Doesn't that make you sad, at all?" Asked Takato. Rika didn't respond, but took a quick look towards Renamon. She looked down.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" Said the seller. Azion walked out of the shop, holding a few packs of cards.

"Hopefully I find something useful in here I can help with."

* * *

Takato and Guilmon headed towards the exit, being moved faster by Renamon and Rika. "Stop pushing!" Said Guilmon.

"Move faster then." Said Renamon. The two exited, and turned back to Rika.

"Well, thanks Rika. It's not every day you get to meet your dream girl." Takato gave a small laugh. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Ugh!"

"Bye!" Takato started walking.

"Renamon! Bye bye!" Guilmon waved goodbye.

"Hmph." The two continued walking, and Rika stepped outside.

"Hey!" The two turned to her.

"Yeah?" Asked Takato.

"You mention that dream again and I'll send you to dreamland for good!" To emphasize, Rika did a quarter roundhouse kick. The put her foot down and walked back in, closing the door behind her.

"Man, she can't take a joke!" Said Takato.

* * *

"Got another weird reading."

"For once, it's not a wild one." Said Yamaki.

"This is what I was talking about. I've never seen data like this!"

"Send a tracer."

"Already on it." The tracer drew close, then a fog seemed to come over it. "What?"

"The tracer was absorbed." Said Yamaki. "What is going on?"

* * *

"That Rika's a barrel of laughs, huh?" Asked Takato.

"What about Renamon? Her idea of a joke is to punch me in the funny bone!"

"Heh. Man, I was hoping that Rika would have more answers for me, something that would make this problem go away." Guilmon grunted in agreement. "I always loved Digimon and I always thought it would be cool to have one of my very own, and then like magic you appeared and everything was great, but now I'm not even sure if you're going to be able to stay with me or not, Guilmon." Takato stopped talking for a moment. "I guess I thought if I could learn more about Digimon, I'd be able to stop whatever's trying to erase you. I'm scared, Guilmon."

"Know what? Calumon told me that being scared is pointless. It's kinda like trying to ice skate on sausages." The two stopped walking and looked at each other. Takato chuckled a bit.

"I guess you're right Guilmon. But I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, you know?"

"Yeah!" Guilmon thought of something. "Hey! Let's do something really fun tomorrow! We could play tag until we drop, or eat until we can't move!" Guilmon kept walking, and Takato noticed something.

"It's happening again!" Guilmon's body was partially transparent. "Guilmon!" He turned to Takato.

"I feel weird! I must be dreaming again, right?"

"Guilmon?"

"Everything's fading."

"No!" A car passed and more of Guilmon began to disappear.

"I think I'm, going away."

"No, Guilmon!" Takato hugged him. "Please hold on! I just got used to having you around! I can't imagine life without you anymore! You can't go!" Guilmon's head began to fade too.

"I, I'll do my best to stay here." Takato's hands went through Guilmon's body as he vanished, and Takato fell forward.

"Guilmon!" Takato could see Guilmon's data going away before he completely vanished. "Wait! Don't leave me! Guilmon!" Takato could see nothing of Guilmon's data any more. "No. He's gone. Guilmon's gone." Takato got up. "I can't believe it." Tears streamed down his face. "It's like he was never here. And there's nothing I can do." His Digivice began beeping and he grabbed it. The compass was on there again. "What's this? That's Guilmon's signal!" Takato looked at where it was pointing. "The tunnel!"

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Answered Suzie. She had answered the phone.

"Stop saying hello and get Henry!" Said Takato. "Uh, please." Suzie turned away from the phone.

"It's some angry kid!" She called. "For Hendry!"

"I'm not angry!" Denied Takato.

* * *

"I hope Takato's all right." Said Takato's dad. They had already closed up the bakery. "He's never been out this late before, has he?"

"Oh, we were the same way when we were kids!" Argued his mom. "Always running around, playing, losing track of time."

"I vaguely remember. It was about the time the dinosaurs died off, right?"

"Oh, stop! We're not that old!"

"I hope he's okay, though."

"I'm sure he's fine. I might be harsh on him from time to time, but I do trust his judgement."

"Yeah."

"But, since he's not here, let's eat the ice cream we saved for dessert and tell him it melted!"

"Um, I already ate it."

* * *

Rika entered her grandmother's room, and she was on the computer. "So I said, girlfriend? As if!" Rika walked up to her. "Don't go there!"

"Grannie chat?" Asked Rika. She looked from the computer to her grandma and back to the computer.

"You know, I bet your mom would get you a computer if you wanted one."

"Computers are boring." Someone knocked.

"Maybe that's your mother now. Would you get that, honey?" Rika got up and walked to the door. She opened it, seeing Takato, Henry and Terriermon.

"Ugh! Great."

* * *

"My little Yuggoth program should disinfect the area." Yamaki was plugging in a few devices to get everything ready.

"Shouldn't we study the phenomenon, sir?"

"Don't get soft on me now, Riley. This little anomaly, whatever it is, has caused me more grief than its worth. And it's about to become nothing more than an unpleasant memory." He typed in a few things and began to load the program.

"But sir, unapproved programs are strictly forbidden!"

"Forbidden? Those fools upstairs can't even begin to understand this technology, let alone the idea there's a whole Digital World out there! Who do they think they are to forbid me anything?"

"Yes sir." The program finished uploading.

* * *

"This is it you guys, this is where he disappeared." Said Takato. He, Henry and Rika walked up, the latter two with their Digimon. Renamon stopped walking.

"Rika!" The group stopped and turned to her to see that her hands were starting to fade.

"She's disappearing too!"

"Don't move!" said Rika.

"Terriermon?" Asked Henry. He jumped up.

"Check it out!" His ear was starting to vanish.

"It's happening to Terriermon!" Exclaimed Takato.

"Whatever it is that's causing this, it seems to only affect the Digimon." Said Henry. "Renamon, you'd better leave before you start to disappear too."

"Rika?" Asked Renamon.

"It's okay, you can go." Renamon seemed to vanish.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh?" Asked Terriermon. "Fine." He walked away. Rika turned to Henry.

"Don't order my Digimon around, got it? She's mine."

"I'm just trying to keep them out of danger!" Rebutted Henry.

"Why bother? Digimon are just data, who cares if they disappear?"

"Be quiet!" Yelled Takato. "I don't care what you say! Guilmon was my friend! And I'll do everything I can to find him. With or without you." Henry's Digivice began to beep and he pulled it out. Someone walked up.

"So, I heard Guilmon vanished." The three Tamers turned to see Azion. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I was beginning to worry you didn't get my message!" Said Takato.

"Hold on guys, I'm getting a signal." Said Henry. "Come on. Let's go and find Guilmon." Henry and Takato began moving. Azion looked at Rika.

"You can hide it from them, but not me."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." Rika grabbed her Digivice as it began to beep, followed by Azion grabbing his. "Waste of time." They followed as Henry and Takato jumped the fence. Azion jumped right after them, but Rika paused.

* * *

"He'll be home any minute, I'm sure of it." Said Takato's mom.

"He's probably turning the corner for home right now." Agreed his dad.

"Yeah." Takato's mom stopped doing the dishes. "But it is getting kinda late, isn't it?"

* * *

"Done." Said Yamaki as he closed a panel.

"I've got to state my objection one more time, sir." Said Riley. "This program could cause widespread network damage!"

"And I've got to warn you one more time that you're walking on thin ice, Riley. Start the program before that ice breaks and you drown."

"Yes sir." Riley began the program.

* * *

Takato and Henry looked down the tunnel. "Why don't they ever make tunnels that aren't long and scary?" Asked Takato.

"We need to hurry." Said Azion. A door opened, and all three looked towards it to see Rika enter.

"Hey!" Called Takato. "Rika! You decided to come!" Rika stopped approaching. "That's awesome!" Rika's eyebrows lowered.

"Hmph." Takato realized what was happening and looked away for a moment.

"Uh, you know, whatever."

"A Tamer doesn't walk away from danger." She said.

"Yeah, right." Said Henry. He walked towards the tunnel.

"Enough talking, let's go find Guilmon." Said Takato. He followed Henry with Rika not far behind.

"We need to move quickly." Said Azion. "Let's go." He lead the group down the tunnel.

"Um, it is kinda scary down here though, right guys?" Asked Takato.

"Oh brother!" Said Rika. They walked for a bit in silence. "How long is this stupid tunnel anyway?"

"My teacher said it goes all the way to the next town." Said Takato.

"That's so stupid." Said Rika.

"Yeah, so you say." Said Henry.

"It's too bad they don't have one of those people movers." Said Takato. "You know, like at the airport? That'd come in handy right about now, don't you think?"

"It'd make us go faster, that's for sure." Agreed Azion.

"It's not funny, you know!" Snapped Rika. "I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to find your little friend!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Rika, the tunnel might flood and we could all swim there." Joked Henry. Takato's Digivice beeped.

"It's just my luck to be stuck down here with a couple of comedians." Takato's compass pointed straight ahead.

"Will you guys can it?" He asked. His turned to show his Digivice. "Look!"

"Forget the Digivice." Said Henry. "Take a look at that!" Takato and Rika both turned to see a white semicircle.

"Whoa!" Said Takato. "What is it?"

"I'll bet you anything Guilmon's in there." Said Azion.

* * *

"I've pinpointed the energy field." Said Riley.

"Well done." Said Yamaki. "Prepare to delete the area."

* * *

"Guilmon's in there?" Asked Takato. "We've got to get him! Guilmon!"

"Don't be stupid!" Said Rika. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I don't know how, and even though Azion bet he was in there, I can just feel that he's in there!" Takato's Digivice began to glow, and shot a beam of light forward. Henry brought his out, and it did the same. Rika did the same, followed by Azion. "What's going on?"

"Our Digivices connect us to our Digimon." Said Henry. "Maybe we can use them!" He aimed his Digivice towards the white semicircle. Takato followed his example, followed by Azion. Rika pointed hers last. All four beams pointed into the center of the semicircle, and something seemed to happen.

"Look! Something's happening!" Said Takato.

"It opened!" Gasped Henry. Takato lowered his goggles.

"Guilmon!" He ran into the semicircle. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Hey! Wait!" Called Henry. He put on his glasses.

"Don't go without me!" Called Azion. He ran in.

"Stupid!" Said Rika, running in and putting on her glasses. As they ran in, they started floating.

"Careful guys!" Called Azion. "Physics are getting strange in here!"

"Maybe the Digital World from the TV show is real!" Called Henry. "And we're in it!" Takato lifted his goggled.

"Guilmon? I think I see him!" Takato floated in a direction. "Cool! This is how I fly in my dreams!" Henry floated after him.

"Wait up!"

"We need to remain cautious! This entire field could collapse at any point!" Called Azion as he floated after them.

"You and your dreams." Said Rika in response to what Takato said. She followed. Takato kept going.

"There he is!" Takato floated towards Guilmon. "Guilmon! Wake up!" Guilmon's eyes opened.

"Right now? 5 minutes." Takato smiled.

"Don't worry boy, I'll get ya out of there! Somehow!" A small rippling noise resounded above.

"What's that?" Asked Henry.

"We need to move!" Called Azion.

* * *

"Sir, some strange data has entered the zone created by the energy field!" Said Riley.

"I don't care!" Said Yamaki. "Just run the program! Delete everything now!" Something was sent to the field and appeared inside of it.

* * *

"What's that?" The field began to vanish and Rika turned towards Guilmon.

"Look! It's being erased!" The effect was approaching Guilmon.

"I can't reach him in time!" Yelled Takato. He turned to Henry. "Help!" Henry turned to Rika.

"Hey!" Rika turned to him, then to Takato. The two grabbed his arms and drew back.

"I'll help too!" Said Azion. He pushed Takato as hard as he could and Henry and Rika threw him towards Guilmon. Guilmon broke free of the ropes that held him and Takato hugged him.

"I thought I was gonna lose you for sure!" Guilmon glowed a bright red, and a path extended from him towards the edge of the field.

"He's created a road for us!" Said Henry. He and Rika moved towards it. Azion looked back at the deletion field.

"Yeah, well, Renamon could've done the same thing!" Azion moved towards the road as well. Everybody touched down on the road, and everybody but Takato and Guilmon started running.

"You okay?" Asked Takato.

"Skating on sausages." Replied Guilmon. Henry and Azion turned back.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but we need to move!" Called Azion.

"We have to get out of here before we're erased!" Takato and Guilmon nodded at each other, and began running. They all kept just ahead of the deletion field.

* * *

The anomaly vanished on the screen. "The zone has been deleted, sir." Said Riley. Yamaki was silent for a moment.

"Problem solved."

* * *

"I never would've gotten Guilmon back without your help." Said Takato. Everybody had reunited in the park, except for Dragonomon. "I don't know how to thank you guys."

"That's easy!" Said Guilmon. "Just say thank you!"

"Momentai!" Said Terriermon.

"The little one didn't even do anything." Said Renamon.

"Well neither did you!"

"Lookit you, blubbering over data." Said Rika. She turned and walked away. Renamon vanished. Takato laughed.

"Takato!"

"We bought more ice cream!"

"That could only be my parents." Said Takato. Henry looked at him.

"You were really brave, you know that?"

"Yeah? First time for everything."

"Well, something tells me you better get used to it!" Henry ran off with Terriermon not far behind. Takato turned to Guilmon.

"You were brave too, you know."

"That's because of you!" Said Guilmon. Takato nearly cried again, then turned away.

"Good night Guilmon, tomorrow I'll bring you some ice cream!" Azion ran with Guilmon to keep him out of trouble.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Azion smiled as he ran.

"We barely got out of there in time." He thought. "Apparently some things are not as I remember them." Guilmon pulled ahead. "Oh no you don't! You're staying with me so I can keep you out of trouble!"

* * *

 _That was a close shave! Any slower, and we'd all be goners! Good thing I have more endurance that Atom, right? Means I didn't have to stop running. Hopefully everything else goes on schedule next time, otherwise we may have a few problems. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!_

* * *

 **There are still five stories out there for people to claim for their own characters! Who'll claim them?**


End file.
